Rojo vivo de un recuerdo duradero
by Adalie May
Summary: Ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto que llegó a quererlo con furia. Lo odiaba tanto que sus insultos eran besos. Lo despreciaba hasta tal punto de sentir locura por aquel que moriría por verla sufrir.
1. Recuerdos antes de partir

**¡Hola a todos!**

Les presento este fic, que tiene como protagonista a la pareja "dramione". Espero que la disfruten, y por favor ¡dejen reviews con sus críticas!.

Háganme saber lo que les gusta de la historia, y lo que no. Ojalá compartamos un gran estrecho de historia. Lo pienso como un fic probablemente largo, dividido en capítulos de una extensión media.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo elaborar su crítica.

Cariños a todos,

_Adalie May.-_

**1- ) Recuerdos antes de partir**

Más de una vez había llorado por asuntos insignificantes. Pero esta vez, la angustia y la excitación le prohibían decidir cuál era la emoción más profunda. Es que aquel sería su último año dentro de Hogwarts, su segundo hogar. Su tan añorado colegio, su sitio de aventuras y miedos, de enojos y reproches, de sonrisas y juegos, de risas y paranoias. De todo, absolutamente todo. Pero allí los había conocido. Allí los vio por primera vez a Harry y a Ron, y jamás los podría olvidar.

Su último verano. Su última despedida de padres y familiares. Las lágrimas empañaban su sonrisa al descubrir una foto de su primer año, cuando sus rizos eran indomables, y cuando todavía quedaba una vida de colegio por delante. Pero, ¿qué vendría después de todo? Voldemort. Y, ¿después? (si es que había un después.) No quería crecer, de eso estaba segura.

Conservando las esperanzas de detener el tiempo, el primero de septiembre llegó con rapidez. Su baúl estaba repleto hacía unos cuántos días. Esta vez iba más armada en libros que en cualquiera de los otros años, si es que eso era posible. Llegó a la estación escoltada por la Sra. y el Sr. Granger. Cruzó la barrera que separaba la estación nueve de la diez, y allí la melancolía la invadió de nuevo.

-¡Hermione! – escuchó detrás de ella. Harry caminaba en su dirección, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo derrumbó de un abrazo.- ¡También te he extrañado mucho! – continuó con una sonrisa irónica.

-No seas tonto.- Inquirió una Hermione llorosa.- Es nuestro último viaje de partida, ¿recuerdas?

-Así que es eso. No te preocupes, Hermione, jamás de desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente.

-¡Hola! – irradió Ron detrás de ellos. Hermione rodeó en un abrazo a los dos chicos, y comenzó a sollozar de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ron, mirando a la castaña con angustia.

-Es que a Hermione le preocupa que no vayamos a volver aquí.- Explicó Harry.- Pero no entiende que una vez que terminemos aquí, ¿quién nos cocinará más que ella?

Hermione lo calló de un suave golpe, y secó sus lágrimas.

-Nunca había estado – hipó – tan melancólica.

-No llores, Hermione.- Dijo Ron.- Mira Fred y George, uno hubiera apostado que iban a quedarse en el colegio, con Filch, por el resto de sus vidas, y ahora son grandes empresarios con camperas de piel de dragón.

Los tres fueron recorriendo la plataforma, para subir al tren, cuando la familia Weasley apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Harry, Hermione! – dijo amorosamente Molly.- Por favor, cuídense, ¿sí? Los veremos para las navidades, si deciden venir con nosotros, por supuesto.

-Adiós, señora Weasley.- Dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione.

-Cuídense los tres, ¿sí? No se metan en problemas.- Sugirió Arthur Weasley abrazando al trío dorado.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger subieron al tren cargando sus baúles, hasta encontrar el compartimiento donde estaban Ginny, Neville, y Luna.

-¡Hola Luna, Neville! – dijo Harry. Se saludaron unos a otros hasta que Hermione intervino.

-Iremos un rato al vagón de los prefectos, pero volvemos de inmediato. ¿Sí?

-Vayan.- Respondió un Harry alegre, entablando una conversación de Quidditch con Ginny.

-¡Ah! – recordó Ginny.- Hermione, ¿puedes traerme una revista que dijo Parvati que quería darme? gracias.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el vagón de Parvati primero, tomaron la revista, y luego hacia el vagón de los prefectos, donde ya se encontraban Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Pansy Parkinson junto a Draco Malfoy (por no decir, encima de él.) Al poco rato Ernie Macmillan se les unió.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Hermione? – preguntó Ernie, para sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes.

-Bien, por suerte. ¿Las tuyas? – respondió a los segundos.

-Fantásticas. He conseguido un tomo de libros de "_La magia en los tiempos ocultos" _de Madame Doquier. ¿No es increíble?

-Eh, sí, sí, claro.- Asintió una Hermione sorprendida por el repentino interés del chico en ella. Ron lo miraba con una expresión de asco absoluto.

-Nos vamos a patrullar.- Irrumpió Ron tomando a Hermione del brazo y mirando a Ernie con desprecio.

-Hasta luego.- Pronunció Hermione.

Ya en el pasillo, Hermione notó que Ron estaba hirviendo de la furia.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Ron una vez que pudo emitir un sonido que no fuera un insulto.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué te sucede a ti que por poco le escupes en la cara a Ernie?

-¡Oh, lo lamento! Pobre del estúpido sin lugar a dudas de Ernie.- Respondió un totalmente enojado Ron.

-¿Qué te molesta? ¡Una vez que alguien se interesa en hablar conmigo!

-Sus intereses iban más allá de hablar contigo, Hermione. No seas ingenua.- Agregó.- ¿No quieres venir a mi habitación hoy a la noche? Podríamos leer "_Soy uno de los estúpidos más grandes la historia_" o "_Me lavo el culo con un plumero_"- Imitó Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

-No hables así de Ernie, Ron. Parece ser buen chico.

-Todos parecen serlo en un principio.- Corroboró Ron Weasley. Entraron en el compartimiento donde Luna leía "El Quisquilloso", donde Ginny discutía riéndose con Harry, y donde Neville intentaba descifrar un libro de Runas Antiguas.

-¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó erróneamente Harry.

-Bien, sin contar porque Ron casi le desfigura los rasgos a Ernie Macmillan.

-Es que tú no sabes…- Ron le contó su versión un tanto modificada de la historia a Harry, mientras Ginny reía con Hermione.

-¿Pudieron hablar? – investigó Hermione.

-¿Con Harry? – susurró Ginny. Hermione asintió.- No, pero no sé, está mucho más alegre, mucho más alcanzable.

-Me alegro que así sea. Yo se que él te quiere, y mucho. Y no te imaginas cómo te mira.

-Ojalá.- Dijo la menor de los Weasleys.- Oye, ¿me trajiste la revista de Parvati?

-¡Oh! Seguro la olvidé en el vagón de los prefectos. Iré a buscarla.- Hermione salió al corredor hasta llegar al vagón de los prefectos. En él estaba Pansy Parkinson despidiéndose de Draco Malfoy con todas las partes visibles y no, de su cuerpo. Una escena desagradable para la castaña, que entró rápido y se puso a buscar la revista evitando la acción. Al terminar con su espectáculo, Pansy le dio un empujón y salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – Preguntó él con voz irónica.

-Sí, la vista. Podrían dejar sus teatritos para un lugar donde no circule la gente.- Respondió Hermione. Para su segunda sorpresa del día, Draco Malfoy río. ¡Malfoy riendo de algo que había dicho ella! ¿Qué había pasado con el mundo?

-Si quieres estar en su lugar, Granger, dilo y listo.- Espetó Malfoy.

-No quiero morirme del asco, gracias.- Impuso ella preguntándose dónde estaría la maldita revista.

-Ay, ay, ay. Granger. ¿No aprendes con los años, eh? – Malfoy se levantó y cerró las puertas del vagón, y se detuvo justo enfrente de ellas.

-Abre ya la puerta Malfoy, porque grito.

-Inténtalo.- La provocó él.

-No me provoques. Quiero mi revista, y punto.- Espetó ella.

-Oh, ¿esto buscabas? – Draco sacó de su túnica la revista que Parvati le había dado. Hermione intentó agarrarla pero Malfoy la sacó de su alcance.- Pídeme por favor que me corra, y que necesitas de mí.

-Sí, seguro.- Repuso ella riendo.

-¿Te parece gracioso? Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, o todo el mes, Granger.

-¿Qué buscas con esto, Malfoy?

-Provocarte, sangre sucia, provocarte.- La reacción fue inmediata de la chica. Hasta entonces no había sido duro con ella, pero en ese momento sí. Hermione lo corrió de un empujón, y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Draco con bastante en qué pensar.

& - & - & - &

¡¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?!

Díganme si estan preparados para mas :)


	2. En la brisa se distingue cualquier

**¡Hola a todos!**

Les agradezco mucho a los reviews del primer capítulo; en verdad me dan muchas ganas de seguir. Con respecto a este capítulo, ya voy direccionando poco a poco la historia hacia donde quiero llegar.

Me olvidé de aclarar en el capítulo anterior que los personajes pertenecen, todos, a J.K. Rowling, y que la historia se sitúa en el séptimo libro, sin contar los acontecimientos sucedidos en el sexto.

Muchas gracias, en serio.

_Adalie May.- _

**2- ) En la brisa se distingue cualquier temblor**

Hermione salió disparada del vagón de prefectos al baño, sin paradas previas. Se encerró allí y comenzó a maldecir sin sentido. No entendía por qué le habían dolido tanto sus palabras si ya las había oído reiteradas veces, incluso de él. Quizás, que el hecho de mantener una conversación casi civilizada (sin insultos de por medio) la llevó a creer que existía la posibilidad de mantenerse así, en silencio por siempre. Pero no, él volvió a atacar y ella le haría frente, por supuesto.

Al rato, ya más calmada y convencida, volvió al vagón que compartía con sus amigos y entregó la revista a Ginny.

-¡Hermione! Nos tenías preocupados, ya estábamos por irte a buscar.- Mencionó Harry.

-Oh, lo siento, es que tuve un encuentro con Malfoy.- Respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿¡Te hizo algo ese patán…!? – comenzó Ron.

-No, Ron. Discutimos como siempre.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien, Hermione? Tienes las orejas coloradas.-Replicó Ginny.

-Sí, seguro.- Asentó la castaña.- Creo hay que cambiarse, estaremos por llegar.

El viaje continuó sin disturbios. Hermione no volvió a pensar en Malfoy, y comenzó a darle importancia a todo lo relevante que aprenderían ese año. Charlaron durante todo el resto del viaje sobre las vacaciones, los buenos momentos en la madriguera, y sobre qué les traería preparado Snape para torturarlos el año entrante.

Llegaron media hora después a la estación.

-¡Hagrid! – gritaron al unísono Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡Chicos! – saludó Hagrid.- No, muchacho. No intentes encantar los botes de primer año. ¡Los veo luego!

Los tres sonrieron y esperaron un carro que los llevaría hacia el castillo. Una vez en él, Harry inquirió:

-Es extraño, ¿no? Último viaje a Hogwarts después de un año sin Voldemort.

-Bueno, después de todo, es mejor así. ¿No? – respondió Ron.

-Es cierto. Saben que nunca los voy a dejar de lado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione.

-Lo sabemos.- Dijo Harry.

-Mientras no estés con Ernie Macmillan.- Insistió Ron. Los tres rieron y continuaron su curso a Hogwarts.

Llegaron sin complicaciones, entre charlas y anécdotas. Una vez en el decorado Gran Salón, sus estómagos reclamaban comida a gritos. La ceremonia selectiva para los de primer año se llevó a cabo. Hermione se detuvo en un niñito de Slytherin rubio como el Sol, que era el retrato pequeño de…Malfoy. ¡Otra vez pensando en él! Lo observó a lo lejos. Realmente estaba cambiado. Ya no llevaba su cabello alisado hacia atrás, ni esa expresión de asco permanente. Sí, estaba… ¡oh, no! Él le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Continuaron mirándose unos segundos, donde él mantenía una expresión neutra y ella no creía lo que sus ojos veían. De repente un gran aplauso interrumpió ese contacto de miradas, y el banquete de bienvenida fue servido. Miró a Malfoy medio segundo, y se dio cuenta de que él no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ella.

Es que Draco había cambiado tanto por fuera, como por dentro. El año anterior había sido más que revolucionario para él. No solo su padre había convivido en Ázkaban, si no que su madre había estado más estricta y angustiada que nunca. Ahora él era el hombre de la casa. Ahora él ya no podía ser un niño. Ahora él debía ocupar el lugar de Lucius, y eso implicaba un arduo esfuerzo. Y ahora sus sentimientos también habían cambiado porque sabía que no iba a lograrlo; ahora ya solo le importaba poder superar todo ese asunto, _nada más_.

Pero ahora se le había dado por mirar a Granger. A devolverle la mirada, mejor dicho.

-Draco, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó Pansy.

-Como.- Respondió éste dando un enorme bocado de tarta de calabaza.

-Vamos, ¿qué haces mirando a los Gryffyndors? – insistió Parkinson.

-De verdad, si no vas a decir nada coherente, guárdatelo.- Pansy lo miró recelosa y siguió comiendo, hablando con unas tontas niñas rubias.

Draco no había perdido la fama entre las mujeres, e incluso los hombres. Él era perseguido día y noche por cualquier miembro del género femenino. Cualquiera, menos Granger, cosa que había pensado más de una vez. Aunque, ¿para qué quería a una maldita sangre sucia detrás suyo?

-Malfoy.- Zabini se sentó a su lado. Siempre había sido un estúpido, pensaba Draco, que había querido ocupar su lugar, y jamás había podido.

-Zabini. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hey! ¿Estamos de capa caída este año? – repuso el moreno.- No vas a dejar que me ligue más chicas que tu, ¿cierto?

-No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras.- Respondió tranquilamente Draco.

-¿Ah, sí? Veremos, Malfoy. ¿Piensas seguir este año con tu lista de conquistas?

-Quizás. Ya no me queda mucho castillo por descubrir.- Mencionó Draco.- Y no, Zabini, las de primero no están en mi vista.

-Si tú no quieres…

Zabini se fue. Era la primera vez que Draco no se moría por estar rodeado de gente; no se moría porque gritaran su nombre; no se moría porque cada mujer suspire al verlo pasar; no, porque eso ya lo tenía. Y esta vez, tenía que ir más allá. Ocupar un lugar que nunca había tenido: el de su padre.

Pero Hermione también había notado ese cambio. Durante toda la cena no lo vio presumir, no lo vio reclamar por suspiros, no lo vio llamar la atención, pero lo vio todo el tiempo. Es que había algo nuevo en ese maldito hurón: y ella detestaba que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos.

-¿Vamos a la sala común? – propuso Harry.

-Sí, claro.- Aceptó Hermione.

Una vez en la sala común, Ron propuso irse a acostar. Harry asintió y Hermione esperó un ratito más. Ginny se acercó a ella, y hablaron un largo rato.

-¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, en verdad.- Mencionó algo tímida Hermione.- ¿No notas un cambio en Malfoy?

-Mmm, no me he fijado mucho, en verdad. ¿Por qué?

-No sé, como que no está tan soberbio como otras veces.

-Pero, ¿no te molestó en el tren? – indagó Ginny.

-Sí, pero había algo extraño en él. No sé, no podría explicarlo.

-Tal vez está planeando algo. Ten cuidado, por las dudas.

-Sí. ¿Vamos a dormir? – propuso Hermione. Ginny asintió y cada una se fue a su cuarto. Algo raro había, pensó Hermione antes de irse a dormir. Algo raro había.

& - & - & - &

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué hará Draco y qué pasará por su mente?

Besos!


	3. Dos de tres

**¡Hola, lectores!**

¿Cómo andan sus asuntos? Yo estoy hasta la cabeza del estudio que vuelve a empezar. Espero que estemos en sintonía, porque a pesar de que este capítulo lo escribí hace bastante, tiene mucho de lo que me pidieron. Me encantaría que me digan que opinan de la novela, y todo lo que tengan ganas de decirme.

_Gracias de nuevo por leer el fic,_

_Adalie May.-_

**3- ) Dos de tres**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin ninguna anormalidad. Hermione asistió a sus interesantes clases, y volvió a su rutina en la biblioteca que consumía gran parte de su día. Sus amigos comenzaron con las prácticas de Quidditch, tema que también le provocaba visitar la biblioteca con más frecuencia que lo habitual.

El primer sábado de clases, Hermione prometió ir a visitarlos cuando terminase la práctica de Quidditch. Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca a leer unos libros de transformaciones, para quitarse una duda de la última clase. En cuanto estaba tomando uno de los libros, se golpeó contra alguien que la hizo perder el control del mismo, que cayó de lleno sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – Intentó esconder Hermione. La persona que le había obstruido el paso la había sostenido para que no cayera en el piso.

-Ay, Granger. Siempre cayendo a mis pies. ¿Cuánto más harás para estar cerca mío?

Hermione abrió los ojos, algo dolida, y se levantó de un salto tomando su cabeza.

-Tú me-me sostuviste.- Tartamudeó Hermione mientras se frotaba la frente.

-No te pongas así de nerviosa, Granger. A mí me ha dado un asco tocarte.

-No como ha mí, maldito hijo de…

-¿Con esa boquita decimos "te quiero mamá"? Que más da, es una impura.- Agregó Malfoy. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato acercándose a él y apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de mi familia!, ¿me escuchaste? – replicó entre dientes.

-Oh, parece que la sangre sucia se ofendió. No quise molestarte, impura.

-No me ofenden tus insultos de pendejo caprichoso, ¿sabes?

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, puesto que en el tren saliste llorando _por mí_.- Hermione comenzó a reír al instante.

-¿Llorar por ti? Antes que llorar por ti me compro un colacuerno húngaro de mascota, Malfoy. Tú no vales nada, para nadie, y eso debería preocuparte más que cualquier cosa.

Hermione se fue dejando a un Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca, y con más pensamientos de los que fue a buscar. Éste tomó un libro y lo revoleó.

-¿Qué sucede por aquí? – Preguntó Madame Prince, asomando sus narices por entre los estantes.

-Se me cayó un libro, eso.- Respondió Draco totalmente ofuscado.- Maldita sangre sucia. Por qué mierda tiene que ser así de perra…

Hermione salió disparada de la biblioteca, en busca del estadio de Quidditch. Cada bendito encuentro que tenía con Draco Malfoy sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella. Los más oscuros y profundos deseos de su ser. Enojada, se sentó en las gradas. Era un día ventoso, pero de lo más agradable.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron, mientras una quaffle lanzada por Ginny se infiltraba en uno de los postes.

-¡Atento, Ron! ¡No hay que desperdiciar el entrenamiento! – Insistió Harry.

Harry como entrenador era espléndido, pensó Hermione. También estaba en serias dudas si eso de ser capitán no tendría que ver con los humores que tenía cada uno con el resto del equipo: primero Wood, después Angelina, y por último Harry, aunque éste era el más comprensivo de todos.

Al rato, todo el equipo bajó extenuado de sus escobas.

-Buen entrenamiento, equipo. Aplastaremos a Slytherin este año.- Animó Harry. Todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios, seguidos de Hermione que estaba bastante callada.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-Más tarde te cuento.- Respondió Hermione en un susurro.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Agonizo del hambre.- Se quejó Ron, mientras partían hacia el Gran Salón.

-No esperaba menos, Ron.- Contradijo Hermione. Por el pasillo derecho, con Malfoy a la cabecilla, venían un grupo de Slytherins, entre ellos, Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione intentó apurar el paso; dos encuentros en un mismo día serían demasiado.

-Potty, Sangre Sucia, Pobretón, un placer.- Replicó Malfoy.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que necesitas una renovación, ¿no? Pasan los años y no se te puede ocurrir nada mejor, ¿no es cierto? – expresó Harry.

-Exacto. Podríamos ayudarte a cambiar de un golpe, a ver si desfiguramos la cara de culo de tu rostro.- Replanteó Ron. Hermione miraba para un costado tensando la mandíbula. Draco hizo caso omiso a lo que decían Potter y Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La sangre sucia está deprimida? No sabía que los de su especie podían sentir también.- Intervino Malfoy.- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Los Slytherins rieron y Hermione volvió a mirarlo con odio.

-Sí, la verdad es que me deprime cruzarme contigo tantas veces en un día, ya pienso que nos vas a empezar a contagiar tu pelotudez.- Respondió una Hermione altiva que cogió de los codos a Harry y a Ron para que siguieran su camino.

Draco Malfoy la miró partir y escupió en el suelo.

-Tanta sangre sucia me pone mal.- Agregó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffyndor del Gran Salón mientras criticaban a Malfoy, junto a Neville.

-¿Qué intentas, Neville? – preguntó Hermione cuando vio que este infiltraba en su líquido una poción marrón espesa.

-Oh, Hermione. Es que me han dicho que si tomas esto no te puedes olvidar de nada por quince días.- Hermione tomó el frasco, lo olió, y su cara de asco fue indisimulable.

-Neville, eso huele a estiércol. No creo que hayan sido muy amistosos contigo.- Hermione dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin en donde Malfoy y sus amigos miraban a Neville y reían. "No cambió para nada" pensó Hermione.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes que aquel. Hermione se quedó charlando con Ginny acerca de los últimos sucesos.

-¿Viste? Estoy segura que estaba planeando algo.- Puntualizó Ginny Weasley.

-Puede ser. Es que realmente estaba cambiado, pero una nunca sabe.- Mencionó Hermione.

-¿Harán algo mañana? – Preguntó Ginny.- Podríamos ir por ahí al lago, y si se puede, te podrías llevar al pesado de mi hermano a otra parte.- Hermione rió.

-Como lo quieres a Harry, ¿eh? Bueno, perfecto. Pero no muy temprano, tengo que estudiar.

-Hermione, nos vamos a la sala común. ¿Vienes? – preguntó Harry.

-Ahora los alcanzo.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Crees que le gustará salir conmigo? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió Hermione.- Lo más difícil va a ser convencer a Ron de dejarte a ti y a Harry a solas.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Ginny.- Pero para eso te tengo a ti.- Hermione sonrió mientras producía un bostezo.

-Mejor me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione.

-Hasta mañana, Ginny.

Hermione se despidió de Neville, y se dirigió a la sala común. Tenía tanto sueño que no notó quién venía de frente. Estaba en un pasillo desierto, recorrido más por costumbre que por verdadero conocimiento de ella. Chocó contra Malfoy, por segunda vez, y se quejó.

-Deja de entrometerte, Granger. O ya pensaré que lo haces a propósito.- Propuso Draco Malfoy. "¡Tercer encuentro en el día! Esto no puede ser." Pensaba Hermione.

-No me jodas. Quiero irme a dormir.

-Oh, la muñequita de trapo tiene sueño.- Indicó Malfoy.- Mejor, así tus defensas están peores que lo común.

-No podrías ganarme ni dormida, Malfoy. Aléjate.

-No quiero.- Respondió él.- Sabes, estaba pensando en un modo de fastidiarte…

-Eso dice que piensas mucho en mí.

-Déjame terminar. Y se me ocurrió una gran, gran idea.- Continuó Malfoy.- ¿Cuál es el peor pecado para el hombre? Según los débiles, por supuesto.

-No sé qué pretendes, ni quiero averiguarlo. Apártate.

-El amor, Granger.- Se respondió a si mismo.- Tu preciado y querido amor. Voy a hacer que enamores, y después haré que te boten y que hagan de ti, algo peor que una sangre sucia, si eso es posible.

Hermione intentó avanzar pero Draco se lo impidió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿de quién se supone que me voy a enamorar?

-Oh, ya lo averiguarás cuando _agonices_ de dolor.- Draco se fue, liberando a Hermione para que pudiera dormir, si es que eso era posible con la cantidad de cosas que surgían en su cabeza a partir de tal confesión.

_& - & - &_

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Esta vez si que hubo más dramione, y ya lo tenia escrito.

¿Qué planeará Malfoy? ¿De quién la enamorará?

¡Dejen su review!


	4. Asquerosamente Impredecible

**¡Hola, lectores!**

Una vez más, les agradezco por leer mi novela que no sería nada sin ustedes. En verdad, me encantan sus opiniones así que no duden en dejar su review. Creo que cada vez más nos vamos acercando al tipo de historia que quiero lograr, y a la clase de personaje que es cada uno. En este capítulo aparecen otros personajes, y cómo se reflejan cada uno en la historia.

¡Espero que les guste!

_Adalie May.-_

**4- ) Asquerosamente impredecible.**

-¿¡Enamorarte!? – Gritó Ginny. Hermione no había podido esperar para contarle los recientes sucesos a Ginny.

-¡No grites! – Susurró Hermione.- Sí, así dijo.

-Ese chico está mal de la cabeza.- Expuso la pelirroja.- No creo que haya hablado en serio, ¡se piensa que uno se enamora de un día para otro!

-No lo sé. Y lo peor es que no me dijo de quién, así que, no puedo más que especular.

-Definitivamente está raro.- Mencionó Ginny.- ¿Enamorarte? Ya se fue de tema.

-Es cierto, pero así es él. Tan asquerosamente impredecible.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡¿Enamorarla?! – dijo Nott con un dejo de risa en la voz.- ¿Qué te sucede? Cuando quieres eres _tan_ tierno.

-No me jodas.- Escupió Malfoy una vez en la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿qué pretendes? – preguntó Theodore, muy divertido.

-Nada en particular. Joderle la vida, nada más.

-¿Y de quién la vas a hacer enamorar?

-No sé si la voy a hacer enamorar.- Explicó Malfoy enojado.- Lo dije para fastidiarla, y para que busque a tientas a ese que la quiere enamorar.

-¿Seguro? – indagó su compañero.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué es lo que tanto dudas?. Esa mugrosa sangre sucia va a pasar horas pensando en quién es el bendito desafortunado. Además, no se cómo no se dio cuenta. Ni todos los galleons del mundo harían que alguien se pudiera fijar en ella; sin contar a Weasley, que la quiere para su colección de trapos sucios.

Theodore lo miró, y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué carajo escondes?

-¿Yo? – se excusó Nott.- Nada en particular.

-No querrás que te desee las buenas noches.

-No, Malfoy.- Dijo Theodore mientras se adentraba en su cama.- Sólo pretendo que no te equivoques.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Algo le pasa.- Aseguró una voz femenina exactamente frente al fuego. Un fuego que no calentaba esa frívola habitación en penumbras.

-Siempre le pasa algo. Siempre.- Corroboró Zabini rechinando los dientes.

-Esta vez es distinto.- Argumentó Pansy.- No me desea…

-Eso no es una noticia.- Interrumpió Blaise.

-No eres gracioso, imbécil. Es como si se hubiera vuelto…no sé…

-¿Frágil? – completó el muchacho.

-Vacío.- Contradijo Parkinson.- Está vacío. Llevamos una semana aquí y todavía no estuvo con nadie. Eso no es buena señal.

-Quizás sea solo un caprichito Malfoy.- Explicó Blaise.- Dale unos días más y va a volver con eso de que es el mejor, y sus putas boludeces.

-¿Si me deja?

-Yo lo haría en su lugar.- Bromeó Zabini.

-Idiota.

-Entonces espíalo. Sácale información.- Opinó el chico.

-Sí, lo sé. Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Definitivamente, los profesores habían hecho una alianza para atosigarlos con tanto trabajo. No había alumno de séptimo año cuya túnica era vista más de unos minutos por los jardines. Y Hermione, no era la excepción, por no decir que ver su túnica era considerado alucinación. El esfuerzo arduo se notaba a duras penas en ella; su cabello lucía más opaco que de costumbre, sus ojeras parecían estar pintadas con marcador, y su aspecto pálido era preocupante.

-Hermione, sabes que no te ves nada bien. Deberías ir a la enfermería.- Opinó Harry con un dejo de súplica en la voz.

-No tengo tiempo.- Respondió una robotizada Hermione.

-Vamos, llevamos dos semanas de clase y tú te limitas a probar medio bocado en cada comida.- La contradijo Ron.

-Eso es porque me preocupo en mi futuro.

-Hermione.- Dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros.- Esto es realmente exagerado, y si no dejas que te llevemos a la enfermería, lo haremos a la fuerza.

-Inténtenlo.- Los desafió ella.

-O mejor.- Propuso Ron con una sonrisa.- Quemaremos todos tus libros, tus apuntes, y todo lo que esté vinculado con el estudio. ¿Te resistes?

Hermione lo miró con desprecio y carraspeó. Harry sonrió a su amiga, y la tomó del brazo.

-Si Madame Pomfrey dice que estás bien, te dejaremos ir.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la enfermería intercambiando las novedades del día.

-De acuerdo. Ustedes me esperan aquí; yo quiero conversar con Madame Pomfrey.- Ordenó Hermione.

-Ah, no.- Se adelantó Ron.- Lo dices para que puedas escapar.

-No me iré a ninguna parte. Solo quiero privacidad; ¿de acuerdo?

-Esperaremos aquí. Y juro que haré lo que prometí si te escapas.

Hermione les sonrió y antes de entrar al salón, se despidió con un simple "gracias".

-Señorita, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Poppy con interés.

-Nada grave. He estado algo ocupada este último tiempo, y mis amigos se preocuparon…

-Por supuesto que se preocuparon. Está pálida, flaca, y ojerosa. Recuéstese, voy a buscar poción para dormir.

-Oh, no, Madame, solo quería…

-Si lo harás.- Interrumpió Pomfrey.- Te quedarás aquí esta noche. Parece que últimamente los alumnos creen que la salud está en último lugar. Bah…-

Madame Pomfrey siguió protestando durante todo el trayecto. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, excepto por una persona que reposaba en la cama a su costado derecho, pero no podía verle el rostro porque estaba tapado hasta la cien.

Perdería varias horas en ese lugar. Pero realmente tenía que admitirlo: su aspecto era desastroso. Al ingerir la poción para dormir, no tuvo tiempo para reprocharse a si misma, puesto que no tardó más de unos segundos en caer profundamente dormida.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡¿Dónde está Draco?! – preguntó Pansy, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Theodore, Zabini y Malfoy, aunque solo Nott estaba allí.

-Dime por qué siempre te tengo que aguantar yo.- Reprochó Theodore.- ¿Es qué no hay nadie más en este castillo a quién puedas romperle las pelotas?

-¡Dime en este instante donde está Draco!

-Yo en tú lugar consideraría seriamente hacerme un lavado de cerebro; ¡ay!, cierto. Sería gratis porque no tienes uno.- Bromeó el chico.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, y sirve para algo! – gritó la chica desesperada.

-Está en el baño.

Pansy fue hasta allí hecha una furia, y al ver que Draco no estaba ahí, tomó un jabón y se lo revoleó al muchacho por la cabeza.

-¡¿No me digas que no estaba en el baño?! – ironizó Theodore. Pansy, hecha una furia, pateaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-Está acostándose con otra, ¿no es cierto?

-En verdad, eso creo.- Nott se levantó, y con seriedad posó su brazo sobre Pansy.- Siempre supe que Sprout y él tendrían una aventurilla. No sabes cuanto lo siento…

-¡Maldito hipócrita! ¡Vuelves a meterte conmigo y te aniquilo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te aniquilo! – maldijo Parkinson, antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Es lo único que vale la pena hacer en esta bendita sala común.- Concluyó él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Hermione sintió tan pesados sus párpados que dudó en querer abrirlos. Se supone que debería sentirse renovada; aunque más que renovada sentía como si un dinosaurio se hubiera encargado de sanar sus huesos. Poco a poco se fue levantando, y abriendo sus ojos. La luz mantenía sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Srta. Granger.- Mencionó Madame Pomfrey.- Que suerte que la trajeron a la enfermería.

-Pero me siento pésimo.- Se quejó la muchacha.

Eso es porque todavía no te he dado nada; quería ver como reaccionabas a unas buenas horas de sueño.- Explicó la enfermera.- Pero el estrés no lo has superado, así que tendré que darte una poción rehabilitadora, aunque tardará días, y sentirás mucho cansancio.

-Oh, no.- Llorisqueó Hermione.- Perderé todas mis clases, no puedo…

-Lo siento, pero aquí se quedará hasta nuevo aviso.

Madame Pomfrey se fue, y Hermione tragó todos sus quejidos. En verdad no se sentía tan mal; bueno…se sentía pésimo. Pero su futuro era más importante. De repente, se fijó en aquel que reposaba a su lado. Tan solo pudo decodificar en él un cabello rubio platinado. Sus sentidos se alborotaron cuando comprendió quién se encontraba a su lado. ¡¿Qué tenía el mundo con ella que le preparaba esta sorpresita?!

Tensó la mandíbula, e intentó fingir que nada ocurría. Pero a los pocos segundos, el muchacho despertó, giró sobre si mismo, y la enfocó. Hermione, estupefacta, transformó su preocupación en sorpresa cuando observó su aspecto. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a ese rostro?

& - & - &

¡¿Y?! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus teorías, por favor, que no carguen muchos tomates, quitarlos del pelo es muy difícil.


	5. ¿Qué escondes?

**¡Hola a todos!**

Vuelvo con el quinto capítulo de la novela. ¿Qué le está pareciendo? Por fin hay situaciones más comprometidas, y siento que hoy no los voy a defraudar. Necesitaba algunos capítulos para enlazar, pero cada vez estamos más adentro de la trama de la historia.

Respecto al tiempo, esta vez dejé pasar unos días más que de costumbre para que vaya siendo cada vez más intrigante.

Mi vida está muy normal ahora. Escribí este capítulo y el siguiente en un día de inspiración total, así que veremos que sale.

Con todo el cariño,

_Adalie May.-_

**5- ) ¿Qué escondes?**

-Un rostro ensangrentado y lleno de moretones le devolvió la mirada. Sintió una pena inimaginable por aquel muchacho.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Hermione con un dejo de ternura en la voz.

-No te importa.- Respondió el chico al instante. Definitivamente era el calco de Malfoy pero más pequeño.

-No deberías tratar así a la gente que se preocupa por ti.- Explicó ella con tolerancia.

-No necesito tu compasión.

No tenía por qué lidiar con ello, pero algo en él le daba curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – indagó Hermione. El muchacho reflexionó varios segundos, hasta que decidió que sería inofensivo contarle lo sucedido.

-Me han castigado.- Explicó el niño rubio.

-¿Quién?

-Unos muchachos de séptimo.- Concluyó él intentando, en vano, rotar su posición.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y algo de temor.

-Porque no sabía que había que hacer "ciertas" cosas para pertenecer a la elite del colegio.- Respondió el muchacho torpemente.

-Eso no puede ser así; ¿eres de slytherin, verdad? Recuerdo tu ceremonia.- Corroboró ella.- Déjame explicarte algo…

-Déjame en paz. Ya te dije lo que querías saber.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?. No pretendo explicarte eso que nunca entenderías ni querrías creer. Pero no te dejes ganar. Mejor dicho, no pierdas tú. Estar en un nido de ratas no te convierte en una, y es preferible que lo sepas ahora.

-No digas estupideces.- Contradijo el niño.- Eso lo dicen aquellos que no pueden alcanzar la gloria. Mi sangre es tan pura que podrían hacer trofeos con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Hotch. Aldric Hotch.

-Oh, sí que eres original.- Bromeó. El chico la miró con recelo, y ella cambió su expresión de broma.- Dime quién te ha pegado.

-No necesito a nadie que me defienda.

-No pretendo ni quiero hacerlo.- Mintió la muchacha.- Solo dímelo.

El niño continuó meditando. Esa conversación le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Malfoy.- Admitió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ese maldito patán, se mete con gente menor…

-No quiero tu compasión.- Escupió Aldric.- Él manda.

-No para mí. Por supuesto que no…- Hermione enderezó su postura y comenzó a meditar.- No lo dejaré irse con la suya esta vez. ¿Golpes a alguien más pequeño?

-No fueron golpes.- Explicó Aldric.- Sólo fue un hechizo mal ejecutado por Goyle.

-Esos malditos enfermos. Ya me encargaré de ellos.

-No necesito a nadie que me defienda, repito.

-No creo que seas tan malo.- Confesó Hermione tímida.- No puedes serlo.

-Lo seré, créeme. Y no sentiré ningún remordimiento por ello.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.- Respondió Hermione.- A sangre fría uno promete tantas cosas. No es tan fácil apuntar con la varita al cuello.

-¿Tú lo has hecho? ¿Has matado a alguien? – preguntó Aldric fascinado.

-¡No! – se quejó ella horrorizada.- Por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que no debe ser tan fácil como conjurar un simple hechizo.

-Yo quiero ser así; yo pertenezco a la aristocracia.

Ese niño era tan parecido a Malfoy que no podía soportarlo.

-No te creas todo lo que te dicen. Veo en ti mucho más que un slytherin.- Rió Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama. Aldric la miró con recelo y luego emanó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijo el niño en voz tan baja que a Hermione le costó oírlo. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta, ella se giró.

-¿Tú me has dado las gracias?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Hazme el favor de decirle a Madame Pomfrey que tenía clases muy importantes, y que muchas gracias.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Hermione se sentía un poco rara en su propio cuerpo. El odio hacia Malfoy y la esperanza por Aldric la carcomían. Sentía como si él hubiera sido mandado especialmente para ella, para poder salvarlo de ese agujero oscuro al que estaba sometido. Aunque no quería profundizar en ello; sabía que su educación había sido basada en la sangre pura, el desprecio por los muggles y cualquier tipo de cosas que se vinculara con ellos.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry por el extremo del pasillo que recorría. Al lado de él, estaba Ron.

-Chicos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Ron.

-Sí, claro.- Admitió ella.- Mucho mejor.

-Deberíamos ir a la sala común, tenemos una hora libre antes del almuerzo.- Propuso Harry.

-En verdad, preferiría ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Necesito algo de aire fresco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Ron con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

-No, no es necesario. Realmente, tenían toda la razón; necesito descansar.- Explicó ella. Ron y Harry se miraron a los ojos por milésimas de segundo y asintieron. Ambos escondían un "¿qué pretende?" que no supieron disimular ante los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione salió a los jardines sorprendida por el frío repentino de ese día. Septiembre amenazaba con llegar a octubre con lluvias típicas de un clima húmedo. No tuvo ni tiempo de recoger un abrigo en su sala común, porque sintió que la realidad la iba a agobiar. Tanta tarea, tantos problemas, y el maldito de Malfoy.

¿Por qué demonios desgastaba su tiempo pensando en él? No merecía ni un segundo de sus pensamientos. Se sentó a espaldas de un árbol que daba el lago. Era un precioso lugar. Tomó sus rodillas intentando repeler el frío. Podría haberse quedado allí minutos, horas, días…

Días le pareció un esfuerzo excesivo, así que optó por recibir la oscuridad a orillas de las aguas sombrías, de una noche sin luna. De repente, creyó oír un golpe seco. Se mantuvo dura ante la perspectiva que le daban sus ojos; metros a su derecha, alguien parecía estar arrojando objetos al agua. ¿Sería algún estudiante? Poco a poco, se fue deslizando con cautela alrededor del perímetro del árbol, para poder escaparse. Fiel a su torpeza habitual, resbaló con una piedra incrustada en la tierra. Su aterrizaje fue, sin paradas previas, de cara al piso, con el agua a centímetros de su cuerpo. Notó el barro húmedo sobre su rostro; no habría podido humillarse más, aunque hubiera querido. Rogando que el presente no la hubiera notado, intentó escabullirse.

-¿Granger? – preguntó una voz soberbia, aunque esta vez escondía un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Malfoy? – contradijo Hermione sintiendo que el mundo no podría haberle jugado una peor pasada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco Malfoy con altivez.

-No tengo por qué explicarte que hago con mi vida.- Se excusó ella mirando al lago, para no tener que exhibir su rostro mugriento al muchacho.

-Lárgate.- Ordenó él. Hermione se sobresaltó. De repente, sintió que debía mirarlo. Se dio vuelta poco a poco dejando a ver las manchas de barro de su cara. Notó en él una expresión que no había visto nunca: ¿era tristeza, tal vez? Todavía mirándolo, Hermione se levantó. No le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que estuvo a unos buenos metros de él. Pero, sin llamarla, la curiosidad acudió a ella.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-"No tengo por qué explicarte que hago con mi vida."- citó él.

-¿Qué arrojabas al agua? ¿Qué tramas?

-No tramaré nada, en cuanto te retires en este instante de aquí.- Impuso Malfoy, sin éxito. Hermione, sorprendida por la falta de insultos de la conversación, se acercó al trote hacia donde estaba Malfoy, e intentó divisar lo que había arrojado al agua.

-No caeré en ninguna de tus trampas, Malfoy.- Argumentó tercamente ella.

-¡No es ninguna trampa, solo lárgate y déjame en paz! – gritó él. Realmente parecía transformado. ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-Explícamelo y me iré. Si no es nada importe, entonces dime, ¿qué escondes?

& - & - &

¿Y? ¡¿Qué tal?!

Me encantaría leer muchos reviews con sus críticas, lo que les gusta, y más que todo, sus especulaciones.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Infinitamente Indescifrable

**¡Hola a todos!**

Volví, por supuesto. Quise hacerlos esperar un tanto más; ya lo sé, pero causa más expectativa, ¿o no?. Como siempre, no voy a dejar de darles las gracias. La cantidad de alertas, favoritos, y lecturas que recibo son increíbles. ¡Como les encanta leer en la sombras!

Bueno, los dejo con un capítulo movidito que ya lo tengo escrito hace bastante. Con todo el cariño,

_Adalie May.-_

**6- ) Infinitamente indescifrable**

Ginny Weasley reposaba sobre una butaca de su sala común. Tenía los ojos absolutamente perdidos en el otro rincón de la habitación, donde frente al fuego, Harry intentaba armar una composición. Lo observaba distraída pensando en cuanto le gustaba, y en lo que daría por estar con él. Como si hubiera sido convocado, Harry la miró, le dedicó una sonrisa, y se acercó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó algo nervioso. Ginny notó el colorado de sus mejillas, y las ganas de besarlo aumentaron más aún.

-Bien, aburrida. ¿Tú? – contestó ella intentando parecer igual de desenvuelta que de costumbre.

-Intentando lidiar con una composición de Pociones, aunque me es imposible.- Explicó el chico manteniendo al máximo su sonrisa tierna.

-Oye, ¿quieres que mañana demos un paseo por el lago, o algo así? – preguntó la muchacha pelirroja.

Ginny percibió como Harry abría los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente. Notando lo directas que eran sus palabras, dilucidó la situación.

-Digo, acompañando a Ron y a Hermione, para que empiecen a avanzar. ¿Te unes?

-Oh.- Harry suspiró entre aliviado y decepcionado.- Oh, sí. Por ellos. Claro, seguro.

-Gracias. Eres genial.- Ginny besó su mejilla como despedida y le sonrió. No tuvo que ser muy detallista para notar el aumento de temperatura del cuerpo del chico.

Harry sabía que no podía evitar sentir profundos sentimientos por Ginny; aunque no podía lidiar con ellos. Ron nunca los aceptaría, y Ginny parecía tener una vida amorosa bastante aceptable. En cambio él, nunca había estado más solo. ¿Cómo podía intentar evitar el mal rato con Ron?

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Dime, Zabini. ¿Qué plan emocionante estás tramando ahora? – preguntó Theodore con un dejo de burla en la voz.

-Cállate la boca, que el hecho de que le chupes la medias a Malfoy no te da más poder.- Contestó este con rabia.

-No, claro que no. Aunque es más productivo que juntarme contigo; nunca me olvidaré cuando planeaste entrar a la sala común de Gryffyndor por medio de polvos voladores. Sí que eres genial.

-¡Imbécil! – gritó Zabini empujando a Theodore hacia la cama que estaba tras él.- ¡No te metas más conmigo!

-Eres tan gracioso. Y encima todavía piensas que serás un buen mortífago; si yo fuera tu madre, te hubiera vendido en una venta de garage.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú terminarás como un fracasado! ¡No entiendo quién decidió ponerte en Slytherin!

-El mismo hipócrita que confundió tu estupidez con astucia.- Blaise lo miró con furia, y Nott rió. El último, tomó de la cama de Zabini, los libros que estaba leyendo.- ¿"Las muertes más atroces"? ¿"Los tiempos más terribles y más sabrosos"? ¿Acaso pretendes ser malito por leer esto?

-Búrlate. Pero un día de estos yo seré uno de los magos más poderosos.

-Y cuando eso pase Fudge bailará en tacones por el medio de una avenida.- Ironizó Nott entre carcajadas.

-Eres un idiota. Dentro de poco me harán la marca.- Se jactó el chico, sin medir sus palabras.

-Te harán una marca en el culo cuando vean lo inútil que eres.- Continuó Theodore.- Deja de fingir algo que no eres; no trates de ocupar un lugar que nadie te dio. Eres muy mediocre.

-¡Imbécil! – gritó el chico antes de abandonar la habitación de un portazo.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡No te metas en los asuntos de otros! – gritó él zarandeándola por los hombros.- ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? ¡No es un puto juego de colegio! ¡Esto es la vida real!

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Notó por primera vez que eran grises; pero un gris muy celeste. Intentó, pero no pudo deducirlos. ¿Qué escondía tras ellos? Definitivamente parecía un asunto importante, pero, ¿sería grave?

-No pretendas que ahora sea compasiva contigo, Malfoy.- Explicó ella con furia.- No voy a dejar que hagas lo que sea que estés haciendo, porque no confío en ti.

-¡Y no quiero que lo hagas! – expuso él subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.- ¡No tienes por qué saberlo todo, y yo menos voy a ser el que te lo diga!

-No me interesa saberlo todo.- Dijo Hermione.

-Lo disimulas bien.- Ironizó él con bronca.

-Primero le pegas a un niño de primero; ahora arrojas cosas al lago. ¡A mí no me pasarás por encima! – argumentó ella rabiosa.- Exijo saber que te propones o hablaré con Mcgonagall, o mejor, con Dumbledore.

-Haz lo que quieras, ¿a quién le importa lo que dos viejos chiflados piensen? – insultó Draco.- Esto es más serio, Granger, y si pretendes estar del lado débil, el que se esconde, ¡sigue haciéndolo!

-¡Yo no estoy en ningún lado débil y nadie se esconde! – gritó ella furiosa.- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Malfoy, lo prometo!.- Hermione se pensaba retirar enojada, cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Disimuladamente, al retirarse se posó detrás de un árbol de gran extensión. Malfoy no podía verla ya que estaba espaldas. Allí podría verlo, y analizar que tramaría.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Malfoy se agachó y se sentó sobre la hierba. Tomó sus rodillas y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. No era una posición típica de Malfoy, detalle que Hermione no pasó por alto. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para saber que él no había emitido sonido alguno. Y en respuesta a su observación, a los pocos segundos, Hermione oyó un sollozo que parecía haber salido sin permiso. No pudo creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera llorando ante sus ojos; era algo imposible de imaginar.

Realmente habría sucedido algo grave para que Malfoy llorara. Lo pudo ver refregar sus ojos como un niño pequeño que perdió su juguete favorito. De repente se acostó sobre el pasto y tapó sus ojos con su brazo. Hermione notaba sus hipidos acelerados. Poco a poco el chico se fue calmando, hasta recuperar la integridad total. Ella supuso que esperó unos minutos para que sus ojos se deshincharan y su respiración cobrara ritmo. Al rato, el muchacho se levantó. Hermione se escurrió lo más que pudo detrás del árbol para que él no pudiera verla. Notó sus pasos sobre el pasto; poco a poco se iba a alejando. Se iba yendo el peligro, poco a poco…

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Hermione se tapó la boca y se agachó lo más que pudo.

-¡Hermione! – volvió a gritar Ron con fuerzas. Ella se encogió con todos sus nervios y rogó que Ron no buscara entre los árboles.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, estúpido? – insultó Ron a Draco. Hermione se alarmó al darse cuenta de que Malfoy no avanzaba más por la hierba.

-Cállate, reverendo idiota.- Le devolvió este. De repente, Hermione sintió que unos pasos se acercaban hasta su ubicación. "Tranquila, se irá, tranquila". ¿Sería Ron? ¿Sería Malfoy? Pudo sentir su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo. Se iba acercando, podía sentirlo, alguien venía…

-¡Aquí estás!

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me encantaría que me digan que piensan.

¿Será Draco?

¿Será Ron?

Saludos!


	7. Dependiente del bien

**¡Hola a todos!**

Volví después de un tiempo sin postear. No se preocupen que voy a estar hasta el final. Mi retraso se debió primero a pascuas, luego a las pruebas y como ya saben al tiempo que llevan las mismas. Por cierto, ¡felices pascuas!

En fin, me tomé este tiempo para postear un capítulo ya escrito que empieza ya a enfocarse exclusivamente en el dramione. Gracias por todas las lecturas, de verdad. Me hace tan feliz ver cómo van subiendo los numeritos día a día.

Anímense a dejarme un review; sea con críticas, con halagos, con preguntas, con lo que quieran. Y gracias a todos; a todos los que me escriben y a los que leen en las sombras.

Sinceramente, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

_Adalie May.-_

**7- ) Dependiente del bien **

-¡Silencio! – susurró Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y tomando de la muñeca al muchacho.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Hermione!?.- Inquirió Harry sorprendido, intentando mantenerse en pie por la fuerza que ejercía la chica en ella.

-Después te lo explico, ¡ahora cállate!.- El muchacho obedeció algo ofendido. Mientras tanto, se escuchaban las súplicas de Ron porque Hermione apareciera. No había rastro _alguno_ de Malfoy.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Hermione asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que los jardines estuvieran desiertos. Certificó que nadie rondara por allí, y luego soltó a Harry de las muñecas.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios sucede? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

-Lo siento, lo haré en la sala común.- Hermione resbaló unos centímetros por la tierra húmeda y clavó sus uñas en la tierra.- ¡Ay!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry asustado.

-Sí, claro. Creo que se me cayó el colgante.

-¿Por dónde?

-No importa.- Reflexionó la chica.- Necesitamos salir ahora de aquí.

Rápido se escaparon de ese árbol, mientras Hermione miraba hacia todos los rincones de los jardines esperando que nadie se divisara entre los escondites de allí. Llegaron a su sala común sin percance alguno, más que encontrarse con Ron en la puerta, gritando acerca de algo parecido a "molestarse en dejar un mensaje."

-Lo siento, Ron.- Se disculpó Hermione por décima vez.- ¡No podía revelar que estaba allí!

-¿Por qué? – intervino Harry intentando suavizar la situación.

-Porque…- comenzó Hermione – Pansy Parkinson estaba por allí. Claro, ella estaba por allí y no quería cruzármela.

-Pues yo no la vi.- Argumentó Ron extrañado.

-Eso, eso es porque… ¡estaba muy cerca de mí! Exacto. Y tú no podías verla.

-No me cierra, Hermione.- Expuso Ron confundido.

-Esa es la verdad.- Concluyó cortadamente Hermione. No sabía exactamente por qué ocultaba la verdad a sus amigos. Ella no había sido cómplice Malfoy ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, lo hizo.- Iré a los jardines, tengo que buscar mi colgante.

-Yo iré contigo.- Ordenó Ron.

-Ni lo sueñes. Tómate tu tiempo para empezar a confiar en mí.- ¿Por qué la hipocresía le salía con tanta facilidad? Exigía confianza, y les mentía en sus narices. No sabía en que clase de persona estaba convirtiéndose.

Se dirigió a los jardines abstraída en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco llegó hasta el árbol donde habían estado con Harry minutos atrás. No le costó encontrar su alhaja ya que relucía entre el oscuro barro.

Sin embargo, algunos trozos de papel que flotaban en la superficie del lago, sí llamaron su atención. ¿Sería aquello que Malfoy estaba arrojando? Sumergida en una curiosidad absoluta, fue acercándose poco a poco a la orilla para tomar los trozos de papel. La caligrafía estaba movida, y pocas palabras se conseguían distinguir. Realizó un conjuro, aunque no logró que los términos volvieran a verse del mismo modo que probablemente se habían escrito.

Asustada, llegó a comprender el significado general. Según esos pergaminos, la estadía de Lucius Malfoy en Ázkaban, la prisión de los magos, no había sido para nada placentera. En síntesis, probablemente el hombre había enloquecido por el clima espantoso del lugar. Se le prometía la familia discreción por las continuas donaciones que habían recibido de la misma.

Fuera quien fuera Draco Malfoy, en ese momento debería sentirse tan solo. Era el hombre de su familia, aunque a penas había perdido la cara de niño. Y si así lo pensaba el ministerio, así lo pensaría Voldemort también. Hermione no sabía que pensar; no sabía hacia donde moverse.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz ronca desde su espalda. Hermione pegó tal estrépito que los papeles cayeron todos al suelo.

-Eh…yo…- no podía enfrentar a Malfoy al rostro. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría?

-¿¡Quién demonios te dio permiso para que revises eso!? – gritó él acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-¿¡No quisiste qué!? ¿¡Intrometerte en mi vida o intentar salvar el mundo!? – escupió él descargando toda su ira en ella.

-¡Fue un error! ¡No sabía de que se trataba! – intentó excusarse ella aunque su angustia la delataba.

-¡Tú eres el error! ¡Maldita sangre sucia! – insultó con toda la furia que pudo emanar. Los restantes segundos se los pasó pateando cosas, gritando, e insultándola a Hermione. Ella se limitó a mantener gacha la cabeza en dirección a sus pies, observando la horma de sus zapatos.

-No te desquites conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas.- Dijo ella al cabo de un rato.

-No, ¡tú eres un problema!.- Explicó él con los puños tan apretados que temió rompérselos.- ¡Dime por qué esto me pasa a mí y no a ti! ¡Nadie lo lamentaría!

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de fingir que todo esto es por mi culpa y no por la de tu padre!

Malfoy tardó una milésima de segundo en llegar hasta Hermione y tomarla del cabello. La fuerza evidente de su furia hizo que Hermione soltara unas lágrimas. Sin embargo, ágil y astuta, ella pateó con toda su potencia la ingle del muchacho, dejándolo dolorido al ras del suelo.

-¡Crees que no sé lo que estás sufriendo! ¡No te molestes en ocultarlo porque se puede ver a leguas! ¡Nunca estuviste tan solo! ¡Nunca! ¡E insultarme a mí no va descargar tu ira!. – Expresó Hermione dejando de reprimir aquello que no quería decir para no herir sus sentimientos.- Aunque no lo parezcas, a veces eres una persona, y sufres igual al resto. Gracias por demostrarme cuan frágil eres. Y por cierto, _sé_ que lloraste.

Draco estaba tan dolorido que le costaba formar una frase concreta. Optó por mirarla con desprecio, a en respuesta a su discurso.

-¿Se lo dirás a todos no es cierto? ¿Nada te haría más feliz que humillarme? – articuló tensando su mandíbula. Hermione se enderezó, lo miró desafiante, y se largó.

Draco Malfoy se quedó erguido sobre el barro húmedo. Tomó su cabello entre los dedos, y miró hacia el cielo. Él tampoco pasaba por alto que vendrían a buscarlo; él sabía que queriéndolo o no, su destino estaba en manos de otro.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Te estábamos esperando.- Expuso Harry apenas se adentró en la sala común.- Oye, ¿qué te…?

-Mañana hablamos.- Cortó Hermione dirigiéndose a su cuarto para tomar una ducha.

-Realmente no sé lo que le pasa.- Admitió Ron dejándose caer sobre un sillón. Y me preocupa demasiado.

-Amigo…- comenzó Harry intentando abordar el tema con delicadez - ¿te interesa Hermione?

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió Ron.- ¡Pensaba que también te interesaba a ti!

-No me refiero como amiga. Si no como…

-Oh, claro. En verdad…- Ron no sabía qué responder. Harry siempre había sabido que Ron y Hermione estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero nunca se había aventurado a preguntarlo.- Puede ser. Es que no la entiendo, ¿sabes? Hay veces que es perfecta, y otras veces es tan misteriosa, tan impredecible.

-Recuerda que hagas lo que hagas, _yo te apoyo_.- Dijo Harry haciendo un gran énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Ya lo sé, amigo.

-No, no. Recuérdalo. Hagas lo que hagas, sea con quien sea_, yo te apoyo_.- Repitió Harry haciendo sentir incómodo a Ron.

-¡Lo sé! No es que quieras salir con Fred, ¿o sí? – dijo entre risas. Harry rió tan falsamente que temió que su garganta se quebrara.

-No exactamente.- susurró.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Eh…con Fred no. Con George.- Otra vez esa risa maniática que congelaba sus pulmones. Ron se levantó, le dio una palmada y se largó. Harry no había imaginado peor manera de terminar el día.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Draco se acostó en la cama, después de una ducha que intentó calmar sus nervios. Su reputación dependía de la sangre sucia, "¡mejor imposible!" pensó agotado. ¿Se lo diría a alguien? ¿Guardaría el secreto?

No podría soportar que nadie desprestigiara a su familia. Y como ya iba siendo costumbre, su destino estaba en manos de otro.

_& - & - &_

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

En verdad, ahora es bien explícito el vínculo Draco-Hermione.

¿Qué hará Hermione?

¡Muchísimos saludos a todos!


	8. Ella

**¡Hola a todos!**

Y sí, un capítulo más. Como ya les venía adelantando, de una vez por todas llegamos al verdadero Dramione. A partir de este capítulo se desarrolla el conflicto con el que nos vamos a manejar. En lo particular, me gusta mucho este capítulo, así que espero sus opiniones.

Sin robarles más tiempo de capítulo, les comento que este capítulo es exclusivo para Rosario, que está en un momento muy feliz, y que me acompaña en cualquier historia de mi vida, desde el principio hasta el final.

_Adalie May.-_

**8- ) Ella**

Se despertó con una laguna de baba alrededor de su boca. Menos mal que el casamiento no estaba en sus planes cercanos, porque realmente se avergonzaría sin dificultad. Esa noche fría la había tomado por sorpresa. Tenía una decisión fatal en sus manos que no deseaba por ningún motivo enfrentar. Realmente Malfoy se merecía todo el estiércol del mundo concentrado en su ropa interior, pero ella no era esa clase de persona. Ahora sí que no eran puros insultos; ahora estaban jugando con la vida real, y eso la atemorizaba. Tampoco sería muy difícil difundir el chisme. Era solo cuestión de que se enteraran Parvati o Lavender.

Finalmente optó por la peor opción, pero la más tentadora. Después de todo, ella no tenía por qué fingir que estaba implicada con el caso. Más bien, podría disimular que nada comenzó por su cuenta. Poco a poco cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer; definitivamente no quería ser una ingenua.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Malfoy, ya sé lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Pues bien por ti! ¿Quieres una galleta? – contradijo el muchacho rubio, mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Theodore susurraba para que Zabini no se percatara de lo sucedido.

-Has lo que quieras.- Concluyó Nott abatido. Esperó a que Zabini se fuera al baño, y luego retomó.- Sé lo que sucede con tu padre, sé que está loco. Me enviaron una carta.

Malfoy no respondió. Continuó vistiéndose con brusquedad.

-¡No vendrá por ti! – resumió Theodore controlando su nivel de voz.- ¡No te necesita!

-¡Sí lo hará! ¡Querrá vengarse! ¡Y poco lamentará lo que haya pasado con mi padre! – Gritó Malfoy abandonando la situación. Theodore lo miró entre confundido y pensativo, y luego lo siguió.

Zabini se asomó desde el marco de la puerta. Luego, una sonrisa de lado, se dibujó en su rostro macabro, para dar lugar a una mueca de furia con una pizca de asco.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Ginny desde el corredor perpendicular.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No te has enterado? – preguntó Ginny cuyo rostro dejaba entrever sorpresa absoluta.- Es Malfoy.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡Parvati! – Llamó Hermione desde la puerta del Gran Salón. Se posó a su lado en la mesa, y dejó ver la sonrisa que emitía su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

-Es que tengo un secreto que me muero por contar, y entonces pensé en ti.- De pronto, los ojos de Parvati se iluminaron. Su ego subió hasta el cielo, mientras se sentía cada vez más la reina de la prensa rosa.

-¡Dime, por supuesto!

A cada palabra de Hermione, Parvati abría cada vez más la boca; se detuvo en el punto donde un rinoceronte hubiera cabido sin dificultad. Cuando Hermione reafirmó su sonrisa macabra terminando su discurso, la otra muchacha la miró sorprendida.

-Hermione, ¿tú…? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es cierto?

-Lo es. Aunque me parece que no toda la gente se ha enterado.- Reflexionó Hermione.- Y tú tienes cara de querer contarlo. ¿No es cierto?

-Si me obligas…- En menos de lo que se tarda en decir segundos, Parvati corrió hasta su amiga Levander para hacerle llegar el nuevo chisme. Hermione mantuvo su mirada fija en su plato; ¿realmente estaba bien lo que hacía? La confusión la atormentaba. Había intentado salir de un problema, y se había metido en uno mayor. Ahora, ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Hechó una ojeada al Gran Salón. Todos posaban sus ojos en ella, probablemente Levander habría contado el secreto completo. ¿Por qué lo hacía, por qué?

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Draco Malfoy se desvió del corredor para hacerse a un lado. No quería llegar al comedor y ver todas las miradas posadas en él. La decepción de sus compañeros de casa; la ruina del prestigio que tanto le había costado conseguir. Su apellido estaba en juego, y no le quedaba ninguna duda ni esperanza de que Granger no fuera a destruirlo.

No sabía si podría enfrentarlo. Era algo completamente nuevo para él. Después de un rato, decidió que si no se presentaba daría a entender lo mal que estaba, y no quería arruinar más su reputación, si eso era posible.

Se dirigió al Gran Salón levantando sus pies con desmesurada fuerza. De pronto esos largos pasillos se convirtieron en pocos metros que cruzar; estaba a centímetros de la puerta y la atravesó.

Fueron unos segundos donde su corazón latió muy de prisa. Fue instantáneo: puso un pie en el lugar y los murmullos cesaron. Los ojos se posaron de lleno en él. Los dedos índice señalaron su perfecto rostro. La verdad había sido revelada.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar ni para moverse. Una maño fuerte y aparentemente molesta lo tomó del antebrazo y lo empujó hacia afuera. En verdad, se sentía algo más aliviado. Al menos no tendría que soportar el alboroto.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! – gritó Pansy sin molestarse en esconder sus lágrimas.- ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?! ¡Jamás te perdonaré esto!

Pansy lo dejó solo, y en vez de preocupado, sorprendido. ¿Le echaba la culpa de lo sucedido con su padre? ¡Como si él hubiera tenido opción alguna! Agradeció no tener a Pansy cerca porque no le habría costado darle un buen puñetazo.

Lo que restaba ahora era vengarse, por supuesto. Haría que la sangre sucia pagara por lo que hizo, sangraría del dolor, _agonizaría_.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Hermione no terminó de cenar, porque la gente se le acercaba para preguntarle detalles. No quiso saber más nada del asunto y, despidiéndose de sus amigos, abandonó el salón para dirigirse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, su destino cambió repentinamente, cuando un sujeto le tapó la boca, y la rodeó con el brazo, haciéndola entrar a la fuerza a un aula vacía.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó Hermione una vez que pudo soltarse.

-No pensabas que te dejaría ir así como así, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Malfoy con maldad absoluta en su voz.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

-Quisiste jugar a la perra; pero no te durará mucho. Te metiste conmigo y te saldrá caro, sangre sucia.

-¡Eres un hipócrita! – gritó Hermione. Malfoy la miró extrañado y escupió a un costado.- ¡Encima de todo lo que hice!

-Absurda. Tratas de infundir paz y amor por donde caminas y luego actúas como la más zorra. Esto te saldrá muy caro. Demasiado caro.

-¡Te mereces absolutamente todo lo peor de este planeta! ¡Lo que hice por ti no tiene precio!

-¿Por mí? – Draco rió falsamente y la miró con desprecio.- ¡Ventilar que mi padre está loco es realmente muy satisfactorio para mí!

-¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó la muchacha.- ¡Yo no he dicho nada de tu padre!

-Oh, claro.- Malfoy comenzó a pasear por el aula.- Eres mucho más falsa de lo que pensaba. Y lo peor es que después finges ser una heroína junto a tus grandes amiguitos los "lame-Dumbledore".

-¿Eres idiota, o qué? ¡Gracias a mí la gente comenta otra cosa, y no que tu padre está loco de remate!

Draco la miró por unos segundos. Esta vez fue él que notó el color de sus ojos; eran miel. Siempre había pensado que eran marrones opacos, pero no. ¿Qué escondían esos ojos? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Acaso pretendía burlarse?

-Por si no sabes, todo el mundo está hablando de otro chisme, no del de tu padre. Ginny me dijo que se habían enterado de lo tuyo, y yo ventilé otro chisme para tapar lo de tu padre. ¿Estás contento?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué chisme? ¡No me mientas o te saldrá muy caro! – Draco parecía perdido en su propio cuerpo.

-Todo el mundo cree que…

-¿¡Qué creen!?

-¡Creen que yo me besé contigo!- Hermione tapó sus labios. No quiso, no pudo, pero salió de todos modos. Nunca pensó que lo admitiría delante de Malfoy, pero lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Eso mismo que escuchaste! Era el único secreto que podría llegar a ser más relevante que el de tu padre. ¡Y todos lo creen porque yo fui quien se lo contó a Parvati!

Draco se detuvo en seco. Se miró los pies, luego las manos, y de nuevo los pies. No sabía en dónde esconderse, hacia donde caminar. Ella había dicho que se había besado con él para salvarlo de la humillación. ¡Ella! La gryffyndor más sangre sucia que jamás había existido. La mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. Ella.

No pudo pensar, no supo que decir. Optó por lo más fácil y abandonó la habitación. No podría mirarla nunca más a los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Le debería un favor? Le compraría una cosa cara y punto. ¿Por qué no podía seguir tratándola mal en paz? Se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró allí.

Antes de caer profundamente dormido, pensó por primera vez después de la confesión de Hermione, en el tema de su padre. Si no había sido ella, ¿quién lo había vendido?

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Hermione se mantuvo de pie solo por costumbre. Por supuesto que sabía que no vendría de él un agradecimiento ni mucho menos. Pero, ¿nada?. Se había humillado a sí misma para evitar algo tan trágico como que jugaran con su familia. Tenía la conciencia limpia, pero el corazón le apretaba el pecho. Se sentía triste y aliviada a la vez. Ahora tendría que soportar ella las miradas en los pasillos, las preguntas incómodas, y los reproches de sus amigos.

Ahora quedaba por ver que haría él. ¿Le daría las gracias? ¿Seguiría igual que siempre? ¿No le hablaría?. Nada era fácil cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. _Nada_.

& - & - &


	9. Él

**¡Hola a todos!**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, y mil perdones. Me retrasé como nunca. Tuve más exámenes imposible, aunque sé que no es excusa, pero tengo un capítulo movidito.

Gracias a todos los lectores, que escriben review o no. Les cuento que cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir pero no duden que voy a seguir hasta el final.

Cuéntenme de ustedes, ¿tantas pruebas como yo? Me encantaría algo de paz. ¡Vacaciones de vuelta!. Bueno, espero que disfruten de su lectura.

Muchísimos cariños (y millones de perdones),

_Adalie May.-_

**9- ) Él**

Fue inmenso el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para despegarse de la cama. Sinceramente, no había dormido más de dos horas en toda la noche. Es que no había forma de sacarla de su cabeza. Una deuda enlazaba de por vida a los sujetos a menos que ella fuera saldada. Y como bien sabía, Granger no se iba a contentar ni con algo caro, ni con algo prohibido, ni cualquier tipo de objeto material.

La situación se escapaba de sus manos. Realmente le había hecho un gran favor. Además, no tenía que olvidarse que debería enfrentar preguntas, caras de asco de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y enojo de parte de Pansy. Eso era lo único bueno de todo el asunto; era el primer engaño que había puesto más que furiosa a Pansy, y absurdamente, no había sido real.

Meditó todo lo que pudo acerca de los hechos. "Que nunca me olvide –pensó- que pactar con Granger es pactar con el diablo."

_- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &_

No durmió bien, y no podría haberlo hecho. Se duchó en unos pocos minutos y ató su pelo con un lazo negro. Negro al igual que la perspectiva de ese día. En principio, debería enfrentar a sus amigos con sus acusaciones. Segundo, tendría que soportar las miradas recelosas de las envidiosas niñas. Tercero, todos sus compañeros la mirarían con reproche. Y por último, y no menos importante, Malfoy.

No esperaba nada de él, de eso estaba segura. Pero sabía que él no se contentaría con tener una deuda con ella. Jamás la tendría.

Bajó las escaleras excesivamente temprano. Pocos alumnos estaban allí, pero esos pocos la miraron con recelo, y no escondieron una mirada de complicidad. Quiso tener un tiempo a solas con sus amigos, y podría hablar con ellos. Había decidido que inventaría una excusa, la que fuera. Todo menos la verdad.

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Ron desde la escalera. Una sonría amplia empapaba su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te imaginas lo que hemos oído con Harry.- Comenzó a reír exageradamente y carraspeó.- Tú…tú…¡Y Malfoy! – completó en un tono de burla.

-Lo sé.- Admitió Hermione intentando no fracturarse en mil pedazos.- Siéntate por favor.

Ron palideció de repente. La miró con inquisición, y luego con asco.

-¿Tú no has…?

No llegó a terminar la frase cuando Hermione lo negó.

-No, no es cierto. Lo que sucede es que Malfoy…

-¿Te hizo algo ese patán? – introdujo Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡No! Tan solo yo…yo dije eso para divertirme. Es todo.

Ambos amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cuál es la diversión? – concluyó Ron con la boca entreabierta.

-No sé, en verdad, por qué lo hice. Solo quise ver la reacción de Malfoy.

-Eso no es posible. Tú no eres así.- Afirmó Harry.- Hermione, dinos la verdad.

Hermione los miró a los ojos.

-Créanme, no les gustaría escucharla.

-¡Lo que sea antes que la mentira!

-¿Ustedes confían en mí? – preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto.- Respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Entonces deben saber que no estoy metida en nada raro, y que necesito mi espacio. Tan solo dije eso para ayudar a alguien. No es nada de gran importancia, así que no intenten averiguarlo.

-Pero…

-Por favor. No me hagan esto ustedes.

_- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &_

-Es imposible que podamos hacer todo esto para mañana.- Expuso Ron.

-Vamos a la biblioteca y hagámoslo allí.- Propuso Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron y Harry se miraron de reojo.

-De acuerdo. Los veo más tarde.- Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron de su amiga.

A pesar de todo, el día no había estado tan mal. Las miradas habían sido asquerosas, pero no le era nada nuevo, siendo la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Caminaba tranquila hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando una mano la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró a los ojos. Sabía quien era. Se dirigieron sin emitir un sonido hasta un aula cercana, donde ambos se internaron.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella.

-Quiero tratar contigo unos temitas, sangre sucia.

Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Sí que eres patético. No solo no tienes personalidad si no que eres el peor calco de Malfoy que he visto en mi vida.

-No juegues conmigo. Porque eso es exactamente lo que vengo a hacer contigo.- Blaise Zabini la miró con asco, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Sin notarlo, las manos de Hermione comenzaron a sudar.

-¿Qué quieres? – repitió.

-Te has portado muy mal conmigo. Muy mal.- Recitaba él mientras bordeaba la habitación.- Me trataste de mentiroso, y arruinaste mi venganza. Pero no te hagas drama, cada asunto a su tiempo.

-Eres despreciable.- Escupió la chica. Zabini se acercó a centímetros de su cara y sonrió de lado. Sus rasgos serpentinos y su hablar pausado le daban un aspecto tal escalofriante que dudó seriamente en escapar de allí. ¿La lastimaría? ¿Sería capas?

-Un poco. Realmente eres ingeniosa. Pero no lo suficiente para mí. Esto te dolerá, y luego ni recordarás qué ha pasado. Es que soy muy bondadoso cuando me lo propongo.

-Esto de jugar a ser Lord Voldemort no se te da. Vives de los demás. Eres tan ingenuo y patético que me das lástima. ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me torturarás? ¡Por favor! Cualquiera nos escucharía, y no eres tan capaz como para evitar que me encuentren lastimada.

-No me provoques sangre sucia. Porque prometo que cada vez durará más.- Hermione intentó sacar su varita de los vaqueros pero esta voló por los aires. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Nunca lo habría creído capas de tal atrocidad. Gritó. Él se acercó cautelosamente a ella.- Ruégame. Hazlo.- Hermione fue retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la dura pared de piedra. Vio que Zabini remojaba sus labios.

Fueron dos segundos; de repente la tomó de los cabellos y la arrojó al suelo. Clavó su áspera varita en su suave cuello y sonrió.

_-¡Filipendo__!_ – gritó una voz grave abriendo la puerta de un estrépito. Hermione agradeció al cielo que alguien hubiera escuchado sus gritos.- Imbécil.- Malfoy se acercó al Zabini dolorido y pateó su estómago reiteradas veces. Además, revoleó la varita de Blaise que yacía en su mano.

-¡No! ¡MALFOY! ¡Lo matarás! – suplicó Hermione. Draco Malfoy paró.

-Esto es por intentar hundirme.- Le pateó la ingle con fuerza.

-¡No!

-Esto es por ser tan imbécil.- Le pateó el estómago.

-¡Ya para!

-Y eso es…por ser simplemente tú.- Le pateó el rostro y se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! ¡Lo matarás!

-¡No me molestaría! – deseó Malfoy. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos con furia, y muy en lo profundo, con gratitud mutua. Malfoy se acercó a la pared y se deslizó por ella. Se dejó caer agotado. Hermione no sabía dónde meterse.

-Vete.- Ordenó Draco.

-No. ¿Qué harás con esto? Te expulsarán.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

-No.- Repitió ella convencida.- Hablaré con Mcgonagall, le diré que fue en defensa…mía.

-Te salvo la vida, y me humillas de esa forma.- Hermione lo miró recelosa pero una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

_-¡Depulso! –_ Draco dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las piernas. Hermione gritó y buscó desesperadamente su varita. Zabini estaba estirado en el suelo, con la cara ensangrentada, y empuñando la varita con fuerza. Ella llegó hasta su propia varita con rapidez y exclamó:

_-¡Expelliarmus! – _asustada lo apuntó todo el trayecto desde que se levantó hasta que se retiró por la puerta.

-No hables con nadie, ni vayas a la enfermería porque nos expulsarán a los tres._- _Indicó Zabini antes de retirarse. Hermione se acercó a Draco desesperada intentando hacerlo reavivar.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Vamos! – pedía desesperada.- ¡Por favor, responde! ¡Malfoy! ¡No!

_& - & - &_


	10. No creo que me quieras

**¡Hola a todos!**

Esta vez la espera no fue tan larga. Les traigo un capítulo muy especial, ya poco a poco se va dando ese paso entre Hermione y Draco. Espero que hayan pasado una buena semana. Yo no doy más; entre el colegio y la vida misma estoy hasta el cuello.

Por suerte mañana en Argentina es feriado, así que voy a tener tiempo para descansar y escribir.

Sin más interrupciones, los dejo leer tranquilos. Con todo mi amor,

_Adalie May.-_

**10- ) No creo que me quieras**

Ginny se desenvolvía con curiosa habilidad. No le costaba nada hablar con él, a pesar de su perfil altivo y reservado. Ya era prácticamente de noche. Habría pasado varias horas ahí. Era mucho más interesante de lo que en verdad habría creído.

-Creo que es muy tarde. Iré a la sala común para terminar mis deberes.- Confesó Ginny con suavidad.

-De acuerdo. Te acompaño.- Se ofreció Ernie.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso al caminar por los oscuros y semivacíos pasillos. Una vez en frente del retrato, Ginny le obsequió una sonrisa, y le dijo:-

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

-Gracias por esta tarde. Nos vemos.

Ginny lo besó en la mejilla y lo observó largarse. Caminaba tan derecho que pensó que tendría alguna parálisis en la columna. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que el retrato estaba abierto, pues una persona estaba frente a él.

-Hola.- Dijo Harry fríamente.

-Hola.- Respondió Ginny con una tímida sonrisa que intentaba naturalizar la situación.

-No sé si recuerdas que Ernie intentó algo con Hermione en el tren.- Mencionó Harry con falta de tacto.

-En verdad, me explicó que fue solo una demostración de cariño, porque Hermione lo ayudó mucho el año pasado.

-¿Ah, sí? De acuerdo.- Harry la dejó plantada en frente del retrato. Ginny escondió su mirada y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Queriéndolo o no, había salido con otros para olvidar a Harry, pero se moría de amor viendo su brote de celos.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¡Malfoy!

No había respuestas. La sangre corría por su nuca. No sabía cómo se había hecho ese corte; si al caer, al resbalar.

_-¡Episkey! ¡Episkey! _– repetía Hermione una y otra vez sin conseguir parar la hemorragia. Se quitó la túnica y rodeó su cabeza con ella.- _¡Ennervate!_

Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces; elevó el cuerpo de Malfoy con un hechizo y lo trasladó con cuidado a la enfermería. Ya pensaría alguna excusa al llegar allí.

-Oh, señorita Granger, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – Madame Pomfrey abrió la boca desmesuradamente.- ¡Rápido! ¡Sobre la camilla!

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, si no que se dedicó exclusivamente al cuidado del paciente. Le costó un tanto detener la hemorragia por el tiempo que había pasado.

-Gracias a Dios no fue un corte un centímetro más profundo.

Emitió en voz muy baja, continuando su trabajo. Al cabo de lo que parecieron unos veinte minutos donde Hermione no pudo evitar un llanto descomunal, Madame Pomfrey comentó:

-Está fuera de peligro.- Luego, la miró con recelo y se sentó.- Dime cómo demonios llegó a esta situación antes de que llame al director.

-Madame Pomfrey…lo siento tanto. Si pudiera explicarle.

-Explíqueme la verdad, porque es una situación un tanto comprometida, por si no se ha dado cuenta.- El tono acusador de su voz la hizo sollozar una vez más. Aturdida, le explicó:

-Fue Zabini. De Slytherin. Se atacaron mutuamente. Él vino por mí, y amenazó con torturarme, o hacerme quién sabe qué. Pero Malfoy llegó y ahí comenzó la pelea. Zabini estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero logró hechizar a Malfoy, y no sé si él resbaló o qué, pero se golpeó la nuca.- Habló rápidamente para evitar detenerse. Malfoy la había salvado de una horrible tortura, y probablemente ahora expulsarían a Zabini.

Poppy la miró desconfiada, pero en unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho. Ella no se atrevió a moverse del lugar. Tan solo acercó su silla a un costado de la cama de Malfoy. Lo miró, y lo vio tan apacible.

Se sentía tan malditamente culpable. Malfoy había rozado la muerte por su inutilidad. ¿Qué la había llevado a encerrarse en una habitación con Blaise Zabini? Todavía sentía el susto en su rostro. Draco Malfoy dormido no parecía tan fuerte, tan asqueroso, tan impredecible.

-Lo siento tanto.- Le susurró a pocos centímetros de su rostro.- Sé que poco te importa cómo me sienta, o lo que piense, pero debes saber que nunca hubiera querido esto. Ni siquiera para ti.- Sonrió de lado.

Draco se movió. Hermione se alejó de él de un salto, asustada. Pero Malfoy no se despertó. Se volvió a acercar a él, pero no se sentó. Lo miró. En un reflejo rozó su hombro.

-Gracias.

Hermione se alejó al otro costado de la habitación y se deslizó por la pared. No iba a irse de allí.

-Madame Pomfrey.- Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall al adentrarse en la habitación.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La enfermera se asomó de su despacho y comenzó a explicarse a Minerva. Hermione se paró y se acercó a ambas. Al instante, aparecieron Snape y Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es esto? – escupió Severus controlando su tono de voz. Miró con un desprecio absoluto a Hermione, que se concentraba en los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Señorita Granger – susurró Dumbledore – por favor explíquenos.

Hermione tomó aire y dijo todo lo que había presenciado. Una vez finalizado su relato, Dumbledore la invitó a retirarse a su cuarto. Se fue caminando muy rápido para llegar a su habitación. Tomando mucho coraje, subió a la habitación de los chicos y les contó a ambos lo que había sucedido.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – gritó Ron. Hermione lo miró con bronca, y él bajó su tono de voz.- ¿Malfoy está herido? ¡Pero qué buenas noticias!

-No digas pavadas.- Lo cortó Hermione.- Pudo haberse muerto.

-¿Pero está bien, no es cierto? – preguntó Harry.

-No puedo creer como le pueden desear eso a alguien. Malfoy fue a defenderme.

-No me lo creo.- Argumentó Ron.- Malfoy nunca te salvaría ti.

-No sé por qué lo hizo, pero así fue.

-Puede que sea una trampa…- sugirió Harry.

-No lo es. Me salvó y punto.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Si no me hubiera salvado ahora estaría llorando mis moretones sin saber por qué motivo ni de qué modo me los hicieron! Zabini amenazó con quitarme la memoria.

-Ese imbécil. Ya planearemos que hacerle y juro que le dolerá.- Dijo Harry con violencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Apoyó Ron.

-Ya veremos. Ahora duerman, me voy a mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido? – preguntó Pansy al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Zabini. Este se tiró en su cama, balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

-Nada.- Argumentó Blaise. Pansy se levantó de la cama de Draco, y se sentó a un costado del herido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por eso estás sangrando?

Zabini no respondió.

-Déjame en paz.

-Dime, Nott ya se fue, cuéntame qué pasó.

Blaise se dio vuelta con dificultad y le relató todo lo sucedido.

-¿¡Y Draco!? – gritó una vez finalizada la historia.

-Granger se quedó con él.

-¿¡Cómo Granger!? ¡Entonces es cierto, se acostó con ella!

-No digas pavadas, eso no es cierto.- Contradijo Zabini.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

-Nada irrecuperable. Solo está desmayado.

-¿Y si lo lleva a la enfermería? Entonces te expulsarían. Granger contará la verdad.

La mueca de Zabini se transformó en una de preocupación. Si Granger contaba lo sucedido, entonces lo expulsarían…

-¡No! – gritó.- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Blaise tomó fuerte de las muñecas a Pansy.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa irónica.

-Porque si no le contaré a _Draco_ que revisas sus cosas cada semana para encontrar alguna prueba que lo incrimine. ¡Ah! Y que no pierdes oportunidad para contarle a Narcissa las aventuras de "tu" Malfoy.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Créeme que si lo haría.

Pansy no lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Fingiremos que estoy enfermo, y tú dirás que estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo y que nunca me fui de aquí.

-Dumbledore vendrá a verte y sabrá que no estás enfermo. O Snape, ¡o quien sea!

-Eres brillante Pansy.- Respondió el muchacho sonriendo con malicia.- Entonces será Snape.

_& - & - &_

¿Qué tal?

¡Díganme que creen que va a pasar!

Les deseo una muy buena semana.


	11. No quiero que me creas

**¡Hola a todos!**

Perdón, perdón, perdón y perdón. Les ofrezco mis disculpas porque no tengo otra forma de remediarlo. El tiempo se me pasó volando y no tuve tiempo ni para existir. Estoy escapando furtivamente de mis obligaciones para dedicarme a este capítulo, que pueden criticar si quieren, admito que me vi corta de inspiración.

Aunque esta capítulo es bastante peculiar, ya no hablamos simplemente de hechos, ahora se involucran sentimientos. No quiero arruinarles la intriga así que los dejo con el capítulo.

Con las disculpas más sinceras de escritora a lectores,

_Adalie May.-_

**11- ) No quiero que me creas**

Despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Había dormido por el simple hecho de que no pudo resistir contra sus fuerzas. Estaba asustada; como nunca lo había estado. ¡Era responsable de las heridas de alguien! Se sentía tan humillada, tan débil.

No lo pensó dos veces; se vistió entre apuros, y abandonó su cuarto. Ya era martes. Creía que habían pasado unos cuantos meses, pero tan solo habían sido unos días. Hermione no detuvo el paso, no quería que nadie la encontrara por allí.

Llegó. Abrió la puerta con cautela, pues no quería despertarlo. Caminó con sigilo hasta llegar a la cama en donde reposaba. Tomó un banco, como ya lo había hecho, y se sentó a un costado. Lo miró descansar unos cuantos minutos. Quería saber que estaba bien, que iba a despertar y que todo iba a ser igual. Se contentaba con escuchar un "te odio", un "sangresucia", cualquier cosa relacionada con la cruel realidad.

Gimió. ¡Draco Malfoy gimió delante de ella! ¿Estaría despierto, o simplemente era un sueño? Poco a poco vio como iba a abriendo los ojos. Pensó en resbalar del banco, dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y también taparle los ojos, pero era en vano. Draco Malfoy había abierto los ojos, y la había encontrado allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él dolorido. Se movió entre las sábanas pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Te lastimarás.- Le dijo en voz suave. Él la miró sorprendido, pero obedeció.

-Responde.

-Vine a ver como estabas.- Admitió Hermione. Esperaba que en cualquier momento él se pusiera a gritarle, o a culparla por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Dónde está Zabini? – escupió con odio.

-No sé qué ha pasado con él. Ayer yo estaba – interrumpió su frase- probablemente lo hayan suspendido.

-No antes de que lo mate a golpes a ese hijo de…

-Se encargarán de él. Ya hablé con Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Snape. Conté lo que sucedió.

-¡Ja! El muy idiota no dejará que lo echen. No le conviene en absoluto.

Hermione no discutió. Era consciente que estaba manteniendo conversación con su peor enemigo, pero aún así no podría evitar la culpa que la carcomía. Quiso tener las fuerzas para decirle que lo sentía; que lo sentía aunque fuera él de quien se trataba. Pero, ¿qué recibiría a cambio? Un rechazo, una risa, un insulto.

-Oye…- Comenzó asustada. Definitivamente no podía. Malfoy la miró a los ojos. La taladró con sus ojos hielo profundos hasta que la hizo sentir tan pequeña, minúscula. Perdió el hilo de una charla que todavía ni había comenzado. Él la miró de un modo extraño, un tanto inquisitivo, quizás.- Eh…- balbuceó.

-Sería más interesante si lograras articular una frase completa.- Apuntó él. Recobrando la conciencia perdida hacia unos segundos, Hermione se incorporó.

-Oh, cierto.- Se detuvo.- Solo quería decirte que…

-¿Qué?

-Siento haberte metido en ese apuro, y de verdad…

-Oye…

-¡No! Déjame terminar. Ya sé lo que dirás. No me interesa que no lo hayas…

-Escucha…

-¡Basta! – reiteró Hermione.- Sé que no lo hiciste por mí, y te hubiera gustado verme muerta, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco.- Las palabras salieron de una corrida de su boca. No quería que Malfoy comenzara a insultarla por lo tanto no le quería dejar meter bocado alguno.

Él no contestó al instante, si no que se tomó su tiempo de reflexión, durante el cual Hermione sucumbió en una horripilante escena incómoda.

-Bueno.- Concluyó. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. No sabía distinguir verdaderamente qué era lo inverosímil de la situación. ¿Estaría esperando su salta de insultos, o se decepcionó por la apatía que el muchacho demostró ante sus palabras?

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó esperanzada. No debería haber articulado esa pregunta.

-Pues, ¿qué pretendes que te diga?

Ella lo miró con entendimiento. En verdad, no estaba segura de lo que en realidad quería que le dijera. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y se dispuso a levantarse cuando Draco Malfoy la tomó de la muñeca. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse plena por dentro y fuera. Tuvo que soltarse con brusquedad para no someterse a ese cruel contacto.

-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? – le preguntó una vez más, pero esta vez con un sentido más profundo, que Hermione no pasó por alto.

-¿Culpa? – preguntó en un intento pésimo de excusa.

-Ah…- exclamó él poco convencido.

-Pues, ¿qué pretendes que te diga? – imitó ella con evidente ironía.

-Nada. Eso es todo. Puedes irte.

Hermione sabía que ese "nada" era algo más, pues ella había solicitado algo similar. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? "Malfoy, esperaba tener una charla civilizada contigo sin que tu estúpido ego se entrometiese, ¿es posible?". Atolondrada se levantó de un salto. Él sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos antes de abandonar la habitación. Cuánto escondían aquellos. Más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar. Él notó su reacción repetida y sostuvo la mirada intacta. No parpadeó porque en eso estaba entrenado. Se limitó a mantenerse inexpresivo por un buen rato; un rato que pudo a ver durado un segundo, o miles.

- ¿Siempre eres así? - inquirió él ignorando la situación tan poco común.

- ¿Tan cómo?

- Tan patéticamente racional. ¿No te permites utilizar la intuición, no es cierto? Tan solo la razón...

Ella no respondió porque no tenía nada que objetar. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser tan racional? ¿Acaso no era una ventaja?

- Tengo que irme.

- Ve.- Avivó él.

Hermione supo que esa era la oportunidad que tenía para hacerle esa pregunta. No quiso esperar más tiempo.

- ¿Sabes que no me creo nada de lo que dices ni haces? Ese juego que pretendes jugar, el del ser el tenebroso, yo no me lo creo. No te subestimo, Malfoy, sé que eres capaz de algo mejor que eso.

- No pretendo ser algo mejor, no lo necesito.

- No te creas. El hombre no es hombre hasta que no descubre al amor, y déjame decirte Malfoy que te considero bastante hombre.

Él no respondió a esto. No quiso decir que era imposible porque sabía que su voz no iba a sonar tan estrecha como hubiera querido, por lo tanto dejó que el comentario flotara en el aire. Ella se fue interrumpiendo ese momento tan peculiar. No supo si fue en forma de escudo o qué, pero no quiso voltearse una vez más. Cerró la puerta con los ojos entornados, y partió de allí con un paso muy acelerado.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se estremecía en torno a su mirada? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sus ojos, que tanta maldad cargaban? ¿Por qué no podía apreciar nada más que agonía en su observar, y no es rencor que solía demostrar? ¿Por qué se sumergía en su esencia si ella no quería creerle?

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Profesor Snape, en verdad tengo que agradecerle.- Repetía una y otra vez Zabini en un intento de acaparar su atención.

-Déjame en paz, Zabini. Que tu estupidez no va a ser encubierta por mí muchas veces más. Limítate a existir, que ya bastante cuesta.- Escupió el profesor, abandonándolo en un corredor vació.

"No soy Malfoy. Exacto. Mi gratitud es pena para él. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Oh, no. Ya todos me reconocerán como el grande entre los grandes. El verdadero fiel vasallo del Señor Tenebroso".

_& - & - &_

¿Los decepcioné demasiado?

¡Díganme que opinan!


	12. Lo prohibido te vuelve loco

**¡Hola a todos!**

Otro largo tiempo lejos de la escritura. Perdón en mil idiomas, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, y eso que los capítulos son bien cortos. Hoy es un poquito más largo, y prometo que les va a gustar, o espero. Ahora por fin tengo vacaciones y voy a escribir mucho más seguido y mejor.

Díganme cómo los trata el dramione, y qué les parece. ¡Ah! ¡Ya se está por estrenar Harry Potter 6 en Argentina! Me muero por verla. Cuéntenme cuándo se estrena en sus países.

La reina del retraso les deja muchos saludos,

_Adalie May.-_

**12- ) Lo prohibido te vuelve loco**

Se movió una y mil veces por esa cama tan poco confortable. Se sentía un inútil varado en una habitación tan incómoda. Y lo menos gratificante resultaba que no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en su presencia: en _ella. _Le había resultado inevitable porque nunca hubiera esperado de su presencia, y de su cuidado, que tan poco se le parecía a la lástima. Por un momento creyó volverse loco en sus propias alucinaciones. ¿Qué lo llevaba a pensar tal ridiculez? Pero allí estaba, preguntándose por qué ella se había quedado y por qué él había ansiado con no dejarla ir.

Quiso adivinarlo, pero no pudo. Quiso entender sus sentimientos, aunque falló también. Estaba absolutamente descartado consultarlo con ella; ¿humillarse de ese modo?. Jamás. Decidió enterrarla en su mente, dejarla ir tal y como había llegado, de apuros.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Quiso volver al día siguiente, pero su evidente mejora no la invitaba a hacerlo. Pues despierto él era Malfoy. No sabía cómo sus pensamientos se habían desviado hasta tal lugar. Quería creer que él podría ser algo mejor que Draco Malfoy pero no dudaba en contradecirse luego de unos tres segundos. Es que lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan pacífico que no podía evitar imaginarlo de ese modo tan celestial. Y la había salvado. Había arriesgado su pellejo por el de ella, y eso, sí que no tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

Regresó a su sala común y comenzó las explicaciones, con lujo de detalles. Harry y Ron no se molestaron en hacer más que muecas de incredulidad y recelo. Por supuesto que no se molestó en contarles que había llegado a ver a Malfoy de un modo que él parecía ser casi una persona normal.

-No puedo entenderlo.- Opinó Harry.- Siempre imaginé que Zabini era un patán, pero, ¿contra Malfoy?. Siempre creí que lo idolatraba.

-Es cierto.- Corroboró Ron.- Aunque es sabido que se muere por ocupar su lugar.

-Hermione, ¿tú qué dices?

Hermione tenía los ojos desviados hacia la chimenea, que respondía vibrante a sus supersticiones.

-Estoy segura de que Zabini muere por ocupar el lugar de Malfoy.

-Oye, y ¿cómo crees que Malfoy saltó a defenderte? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No.- Mintió ella con recelo.- Por supuesto que no. Es que es una situación bastante más grave, no me podía dejar morir…

Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza atormentándola. "¿Por qué?" Draco hubiera pagado por verla morir y ahora se consagraba su héroe. Ella había ocultado lo de su padre, eso era cierto, pero Malfoy no era la clase de persona que retribuía los favores al resto.

Se moría por averiguarlo, por supuesto, e intuía que no iba a logarlo, pero al menos, lo intentaría.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Vagó distraídamente por los corredores. Ya llamaba bastante la atención por sí mismo, en conjunto con los últimos rumores sobre su supuesto amorío con Granger. ¡Increíble! Qué inocente era la gente, por favor. Pero todos parecían aceptarlo como si fuera algo probable. ¿Es que acaso estaban locos? La enfermería le había otorgado un enorme tiempo para pensar, pero aún así sentía que la situación escapaba de sus brazos. Principalmente, Zabini no estaba en las mazmorras y nadie lo había visto. En segundo lugar, Snape parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra. En tercer lugar, nadie se había molestado en preguntarle cómo estaba, más que Pansy, que había prometido con arrancarle la cabeza a Blaise.

Agotado de sus incesantes caprichos, Malfoy dejó a Parkinson pagando y deambuló sin rumbo hasta detenerse en un pasillo desolado. Creía no haber pisado ese lugar jamás. Se quiso orientar por los cuadros, pero no los reconoció. Estuvo dispuesto a abandonar el lugar cuando el torpe roce de unos zapatos gastados lo hizo tornarse a ver.

-¿Granger? – preguntó Malfoy con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz. Ella dejó caer todos sus libros al suelo, fiel a su torpeza habitual.

-Malfoy.- Respondió con voz sorda, intentando recoger sus pertenencias. Malfoy no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio observando a la recién llegada. Hermione recogió todo, aunque retrasando su partida. Luego se levantó y no pudo evitar toparse con sus ojos grises. Malfoy tampoco desvió su mirada. Ese largo momento que transcurrió en tres segundos simuló una eternidad.

Hermione estaba encarando su partida, cuando Malfoy expuso:

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Granger.- El tono acusador de su voz fue un tanto más relajado al ver que ella no se disponía a contestar ni una sola palabra.- Me preguntaba…solo…quería saber…¿por qué te quedaste ahí conmigo? Miénteme, pero una buena razón.

Hermione entreabrió los labios, en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pues…- respondió al cabo de unos segundos-…yo pensaba preguntarte por qué me has salvado sin ningún remordimiento.

Ambos callaron durante unas milésimas.

-Solo estuve en el momento indicado, en el lugar indicado.- Repuso él con poca convicción.

-Sí- argumentó ella- pero nadie te obligó a hacer lo que has hecho. E incluso hubiera sido mucho más fácil el dejarme morir, ¿no es cierto?

-En cierto modo, Granger. Nadie hubiera confiado en mi inocencia, ¿no crees? – mintió él.

-Así que fue solo para salvar tu pellejo…- afirmó ella desilusionada.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy mejor persona? ¿Qué he cambiado?

-En verdad, tenía una remota esperanza de que sí. Pero me doy cuenta de que es inútil, no eres más que un patán que se cree el ombligo…

-Sh.- La interrumpió Malfoy y eliminó gran parte de la distancia que cabía entre ellos.- No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto en que cambie o en que deje de cambiar. A ti te da igual, ¿o no?

-Yo…- tartamudeó ella.- Por supuesto que no me da igual. Me daría gusto que cambies, por tu bien Malfoy.

-¿Por mi bien? – repitió Draco con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacía ver innumerables veces más atractivo.- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.-

Admitió él sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Hermione sin encontrarle sentido coherente a sus palabras.

-Hablo de que quieres algo de mí. Si no, no te molestarías en cambiarme, ¿no es cierto?

-Puede ser.- Respondió ella, más animada. Sin creerlo, no podía encontrar ni un matiz irónico ni en sus palabras ni en sus sonrisa.- Supongo que el hecho que seas tan incoherente supone un buen reto para mí.

-Oh, así que ahora soy un reto.- Dijo entre risas.- Pues bien, no creo que puedas ganarlo.

Hermione rió también, pero sí con una gran tonada de sarcasmo.

-No me pruebes, Malfoy. No me pruebes.

-Muy tarde, Granger. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Granger no titubeó.

-Por supuesto.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-¿¡Has aceptado un reto con Draco Malfoy!?- susurró Ginny incrédula, intentando controlar el matiz de su voz.

-¡Ginny! – replicó Hermione exasperada.- Tú no entiendes, es que la situación me incitaba a hacerlo, no tuve otra opción.

-¡No! Esa era tu otra opción.- Respondió Ginny, incrédula. Sin embargo, poco a poco una sonrisa fue iluminando su rostro.- Veo que te estás encariñando con Malfoy…

-¡Pero qué dices! – contestó Hermione avergonzada.- No me hagas reír. No podía decirle que no y perder.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa lo que piense Malfoy?- argumentó Ginny, de modo que la castaña no pudo concretar una idea coherente.- No sé por qué te pasa todo esto, pero, indudablemente, te estás interesando en Draco Malfoy.

Tras unas milésimas Hermione rió muy falsamente.

-Estás siendo ridícula.- Objetó.- Sinceramente, le estoy retribuyendo el favor que me hizo, nada más.

-Yo no quiero presionarte – se apresuró a añadir Ginny- pero créeme, entré tú y Malfoy las cosas están cambiando, y decir mucho, es decir poco.

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse unas cuantas horas despierta barajando las nuevas posibilidades. Ahora Ginny le insinuaba que algo pasaba entre ellos. Sencillamente una locura… ¿Sencillamente una locura? "¡Por Dios!" pensó exasperada. Cómo podía llegar a considerar que las cosas fueran a cambiar entre Malfoy y ella.

Que Draco Malfoy estaba modificado, era un hecho. Pero eso no quitaba que seguía siendo Malfoy, su enemigo en primer lugar. Pero ahora tenía una apuesta por ganar, le había prometido que haría de él algo bueno. ¡Menuda apuesta! Algo de imposible resolución.

Pero todo lo que se proponía, lo cumplía. Por lo tanto si ella se había propuesto dominar a Malfoy, entonces no perdería más tiempo.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Malfoy.- Dijo Theodore cuando por fin dejó de fingir que estaba dormido.

-¿No estabas durmiendo? – reprochó Draco.

-No. Tenía que hablar contigo.- Repuso él.- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Zabini?

-Nada, todavía. Pero pronto pasará. Échenlo o no lo mataré.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Nott.

-Porque intenta ocupar mi lugar.

-Pero eso no es una novedad.

-Lo sé.- Admitió Malfoy.- Pero esta vez se ha pasado…

-¿Qué ha hecho?- volvió a preguntar Nott.

-Primero, estuvo a punto de torturar a Granger. Además, divulgó el secreto de mi padre, pero la sangresucia me cubrió.

Theodore no se mostró sorprendido, sino más bien contento.

-Claro.- Susurró entre dientes.

-No estoy para tus jueguitos.- Advirtió Malfoy, metiéndose a la cama sin molestarse en taparse.

-Malfoy, tú sabes que algo te sucede con Granger, y no necesito que me des detalles de tus fantasías, eh.

-¡Idiota! – insultó Malfoy fingiendo dormirse en unos pocos segundos.

-Era evidente, Malfoy. Lo prohibido te vuelve loco.

_& - & - &_

Están por leer lo mejor de toda la historia, ¡paciencia!

Gracias por estar de ese lado, me hace muy feliz.


	13. Querer no implica actuar

**¡Hola a todos!**

Por fin llegaron mis merecidas vacaciones de invierno. Aunque sea por dos semanas voy a estar libre, y voy a poder escribir mucho más. Esta vez el retraso no fue tan largo, ¿o sí? ¿Les gustó el capítulo anterior? ¡Este es todavía mejor!

Ya empecé a escribir las partes de la historia que me gusta relatar. Espero que sigan teniendo ganas de más porque falta gran parte para el desenlace final.

Por favor quiero escuchar sus opiniones, sus críticas, absolutamente todo. No olviden que yo aprendo de ellas, y me hago mejor escritora gracias a ustedes.

Sin más, gracias por acompañarme en capítulo más. Los quiero mucho.

_Adalie May.- _

**13- ) Querer no implica actuar**

Hermione se escondió detrás de la columna con su objetivo más que idealizado. Vio que una niña se acercaba con muchos papeles y creyó que podría serle útil. Con el agitar de su varita consiguió derribar la pila que la niña llevaba en brazos, y dispersarla por el suelo. La alumna sollozó angustiada por su evidente torpeza. Se agachó, e intentó poco a poco restablecer el orden. Hermione sonrió. Draco Malfoy se avecinaba por el extremo opuesto del corredor en el momento justo, con la varita en los dedos, escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione realizó otra voltereta con su varita y los papeles de la niña volvieron a estar en orden, acomodados en su brazo.

Ésta levantó su cabeza, dejando de entrever sus lágrimas, observando a Malfoy. Draco se detuvo en seco para mirarla, pues la niña no quitaba sus ojos de él. En lo que duró menos de un segundo, la niña se irguió y abrazó a Malfoy con fuerza. Éste, atónito, buscó una respuesta en todas las direcciones con su mirada.

-¡Gracias! – dijo agradecida la niña, y se largó del lugar. Malfoy sonrió de lado, comprendiendo la situación y llegó a divisar el pelo castaño que se encogía entre la columna más cercana. Él se acercó hasta allí exclamando:

-Así que piensas ganarme con est- se interrumpió al ver que nadie se encontraba por el lugar. Volvió a sonreír aunque estaba poco satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Ustedes dos- ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle- váyanse ahora mismo.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Draco recorrió el pasillo con un andar muy suave y hasta gracioso. Tomó a la pequeña en un dulce abrazo y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí para cuando me necesites.- Su voz sonó tan tierna que Hermione no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Gracias.- Dijo la pequeña.

-Oh, Hermione, no sabía que estabas ahí.- Expresó Malfoy, con su mejor voz fingida.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?

-Pues ella necesitaba mi ayuda.- Explicó Draco.- Lo siento, no esperaba que estuvieras ahí.

-¿Esto es realmente en serio? – reiteró Hermione incrédula.

-Bueno, pues has hecho que me replantee ciertas cosas.- Hermione lo miró con admiración y se acercó hacia él. Palmeó su brazo, y le dijo:

-He ganado. Y merezco mi premio. Sea verdad o no, es lo que has demostrado, ¿no es cierto?

Draco fingió una derrota dolorosa.

-No puede ser.- Actuó.- Parece que me has ganado…

-Eso parece.- Confirmó ella.- Así que me debes algo.

-Y, ¿qué sería ese algo?

Hermione titubeó, ¿acaso sabía qué era lo que quería?

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Ahora o nunca.- Condicionó él.

-Eso no estaba en el contrato.- Replicó ella enojada.

-Pues ahora sí lo está.

Hermione lo miró con recelo.

-Quiero que seamos amigos, Malfoy. Quiero cambiarte de verdad.

Draco Malfoy la miró sorprendido.

-Excelente.- Festejó Malfoy ampliando su sonrisa a una mueca divertida.- Gracias por contarme tu propósito, Granger. Y no has ganado, ha sido actuado.

-¿Piensas que no lo he previsto? – se adelantó Hermione.- Actuado o no, me has demostrado lo que quería, te hice actuar como una buena persona, por lo tanto, gané.

-Estás equivocada.- Replanteó Malfoy.- La apuesta era bien clarita. Además si yo no quiero darte tu premio, perfecto, no te lo doy.

-Eres un tramposo.- Replicó Hermione nada sorprendida.

-Deberías haberlo previsto, Granger. ¿Acaso pensaste que sería democrático? ¡Eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba!

-¡No soy nada ingenua! – gritó Hermione.- Y si tú juegas sucio, yo lo haré también.

-Perfecto.- Se burló entre risas.- Veamos quién juega más sucio.

-Perfecto.- Corroboró ella.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Era una auténtica guerra. Ninguno de los dos podía fingir una absoluta victoria, aunque tampoco una absoluta derrota. Se desafiaban en cada corredor posible, con el objetivo de hacer cumplir su promesa; ella decía poder convertirlo en _algo_ bueno. Él prometía hacerle frente. Y "limpio" no era una palabra de sus diccionarios.

Hacía tres semanas que la apuesta se había puesto en juego. Hacía tres semanas que Hermione dormía apacible por las noches. Hacía tres semanas que Harry y Ron se sentían desconcertados por la actitud de su amiga. Hacía tres semanas que Draco Malfoy descansaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero lo peculiar de su último encuentro fue que ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos como para luchar. Su día había sido nefasto. Ella encabezó primero aquel pasillo, el desolado, el de su apuesta. Él la siguió, sin una persecución premeditada.

-Oh, hoy no pretendo jugar, Malfoy.- Advirtió Hermione con malos ánimos.

-Es evidente que estás cansada de sentirte humillada.- Alardeó Malfoy.- Pero quédate tranquila, mis problemas son peores que los tuyos.

-No lo creo, en verdad.

-Me da gracia que crees que tus problemas del colegio pretendan ser importantes.- Expuso, apoyándose contra la pared, y deslizándose por la misma hasta llegar hacia el suelo.- Hay una vida detrás de estas paredes.

Hermione lo miró pensativa. Se posó en la pared contraria a él y también se deslizó por la roca hasta llegar al suelo.

-No te hagas drama; mis problemas también refieren a la vida real. O a lo que _tú_ llamas vida real.

-Presiento que _tu_ vida real es bastante diferente que la mía.- Explicó Draco sonando algo tenso.- Mi vida real no incluye ni ponys, ni arco iris, ni Potters, ni Weasleys…

-Cht –lo interrumpió Hermione.- Deja de alardear tener una vida complicada que tú deseas tanto como yo que las cosas sean más fáciles.

Él no contestó.

-Aunque fácil en términos mágicos es bastante amplio y ambiguo.- Corroboró Hermione.

-Es cierto.- Apuntó él después de meditarlo unos segundos.- Aunque no imagino que en otro mundo "fácil" sea algo preciso y concreto.

-Eso significa que para ti existen otros mundos.- Conluyó Hermione, percibiendo que esta vez no hablaba de los muggles con su característica repugnancia.

-Por supuesto que existen. Son asquerosos, y envidiosos de tal aristocracia como la nuestra, pero en definitiva existen.

Hermione sonrió por su actitud.

-¿De qué ríes? – preguntó él.

-Es que no cambias. Tengo algunas esperanzas para ti, pero estás muy podrido por dentro.

-Gracias.- Aceptó él resignado.- Pero creo que mi mayor defecto no es ser asqueroso con la gente…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es tu peor defecto? No puedo imaginar nada peor.

-¿Intentas ofenderme? – preguntó Malfoy.- No lo estás logrando.

-Responde mi pregunta.

Draco vaciló.

-Soy de esa gente que tiene muy claro lo que quiere, no dudo.

-Pero eso es algo muy bueno.- Exclamó Hermione confundida.

-No, no lo es cuando no sabes luchar por lo que quieres.

Hermione dudó de sus palabras. Abrió y cerró los labios unas cuantas veces que nada emitió su maldita boca. Al fin, dijo:

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Pf, ¿crees que es una habilidad?

-Por supuesto que no.- Obvió la castaña.- Pero no creo que tú seas así. Creo que hay momentos donde uno no puede hacer nada, por más que lo intente de una y mil veces. Hay momentos en los cuales la vida no nos deja otra opción que ser pasivos, y tenemos que aceptarlo. No todo el tiempo podemos luchar por lo que queremos, y no nos podemos culpar por las oportunidades que no tenemos.

-Increíble que esté discutiendo esto contigo. Quién me manda…

-No intentes arruinar esto.- Advirtió Hermione.- Suena irónico, pero de algún modo es lógico, ¿no crees?

-En verdad, no.

-Yo creo que sí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios.- Creo que esto no era más que cuestión de tiempo.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque no lo creas.- Apuntó Hermione.

-No es cierto.- Arremetió Draco.- Aunque necesito que me digas por qué confías en mí de este modo. Siempre te detesté, siempre detesté lo que eres, lo que tu familia es, lo que la gente que quieres es. Siempre detesté todo lo que eras.

Hermione lo miró muy tiernamente, como si él fuera un viejo amigo con quien se acaba de reencontrar.

-Siempre detestaste lo que era. Ya no más.

Y con esa última frase cerró la noche. Él la miró partir con una obsesión repentina. No supo encontrar palabras para explicar sus sentimientos. Sentía que ella había llegado muy adentro de él, pero no lo suficiente como para conocerlo de verdad. Nunca imaginó sentirse así, pero no quería que ella lo conociera verdaderamente. Le gustaba que ella confiara en él, y adoraba sentirse de ese modo.

Le gustaba esa apuesta que habían hecho, solo porque conllevaba a esas conversaciones y a esa clase de pensamientos que ella hacía surgir en él. Le gustaba que una persona en toda la vida le hubiera sonreído sinceramente. Le gustaba sentirse objeto de su sorpresa.

Le gustaba todo, absolutamente todo, excepto el hecho de que nunca podría apreciar verdaderamente sus detalles, porque ella era _ella_, y él era _él_.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Ginny, quería hablar contigo.- Le preguntó Harry con suavidad.

-Dime, Harry.

-Es que…bueno, ya sabes que algo sucede con Hermione, ¿no? Ella actúa tan extraño. Desaparece de a muchos ratos, y cuando está con nosotros parece sumida en una vida paralela. ¿Tú sabes que le sucede?

-Mira, Harry.- Comenzó Ginny.- Hermione es lo suficientemente madura e inteligente como para manejar su propia vida.

-Pero…

-Escucha. No quiero que te suene agresivo, ni que creas que ella anda en algo extraño, o lo que sea. Lo que sucede es que Hermione es muy reservada, y no es esa clase de personas que cuentan sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Hoy estará así, mañana será de lo más cariñosa, ya sabes…

-No lo sé.- Contradijo Harry.- Aunque me encantaría saberlo. Para ayudarla, o entenderla, o lo que sea. Encima tu hermano.

-¿Mi hermano? Sí, se muere por ella, por supuesto.- Afirmó Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él sorprendido.

-Harry, no soy tonta. Aunque ese es un tema aparte. Hasta que Ron no enfrente sus sentimientos nada va a pasar entre ambos, es cuestión de lógica pura.

-Ya lo sé, pero no he podido convencerlo de que la enfrente como es debido.

-Y no lo harás. Él no le planteará a Hermione que la ama hasta que se vea obligado a hacerlo.

Ginny se volteó rápidamente segura de haber distinguido esos pasos. Habían escuchado su conversación.

-¿Quién dices que me ama? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida y se posó a un costado de Harry.

-Pues…- tartamudeó él.

-¿De ti? No, Hermione, hablábamos de Ron y Lavender.- Intentó explicar Ginny.

-No es cierto, escuché muy bien mi nombre. Ginny, ¿tú no le habrás contado a Harry…?

-¿¡Qué cosa habría de contarme!?- preguntó Harry sin molestarse en cambiar la voz.

-¡Nada! – exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

-Vamos…- reiteró Harry.

-Hermione.- Dijo Ginny intentando sacarla del apuro y ayudando a Ron.- Hablábamos de que él te ama. Sí, el que tu crees.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Hermione, incrédula.- Es imposible que él me ame.

-Pues así es.- Repitió Harry más liberado.- Y tu deberías escucharlo.

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¡Tú Ginny prometiste no contarlo! ¿Cómo creen que Draco Malfoy podría enamorarse de mí?

_& - & - &_

Este capítulo es mucho más largo, no puede haber quejas.

Gracias por todo.


	14. Existe otra alternativa

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Ni aunque les diga los quiero y los extraño en mil idiomas me van a perdonar, no? Es cierto, soy la peor escritora del universo. Perdonen por el gran receso que me tomé, lo peor es que tengo el capítulo escrito hace bastante, pero no tuve tiempo ni para comerme las uñas de los nervios.

Recibí muchas notificaciones de historia favorita y autora favorita; ¿qué decirles? Gracias incondicionalmente a todos, porque aunque son muy poquitos los que escriben reviews, son multitud los que me siguen capítulo a capítulo, ¡y me encantaría que se hicieran ver!

Gracias, no hay placer mayor para su escritora que saber que aunque sea una sola persona está pendiente de lo que escribe. Gracias.

_Adalie May.-_

**14- ) Existe una alternativa **

De un verde militar pronto fue convirtiéndose a un violáceo oscuro, que no pasó por alto una gran gama de rojos. Su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía a ras del piso. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban en milésimas.

-¡No! – gritó Ginny cuya piel no se distinguía de su pelo.- Hermione quiso decir Ron, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione pasó a ser la sorprendida del momento.

-¿Ron? – preguntó atontada. Ante una amenazadora mirada de Ginny se apresuró a añadir: - Claro, Ron. Sí, exacto.

-¡Dijiste Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él? – preguntó Harry intentando controlar el nivel de su voz para aceptar un posible malentendido.

-No…yo, no, no quise…- Intentó Hermione. De repente comenzó a reír sin desgano. Ginny, asustada, rió a su par dejando entrever su sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! – preguntó Harry mirándose el cuerpo, intentando encontrar lo gracioso del asunto.- Hermione, ¿te sientes sana?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – contestó Hermione entre lágrimas de risa.- Es-que-que…todo se volvió un gran malentendido.- Dijo cuando pudo calmarse.- Lo de Malfoy lo dije irónicamente, como si dijera "¿Cómo creen que Crabbe pudiera enamorarse de mí?" ¿Entienden?

Ginny sonrió forzosamente y codeó a Harry.

-¡Claro, Harry! Ella creía que nosotros le hacíamos una broma con eso del enamorado, entonces la continuó.- Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente Hermione no sería consciente de que su charla con Ginny había sido seria y empezó a reír.

-¡Ah, qué gracioso! Oh, sí. Claro, ¡todo era un gran chiste! – Los tres reían a la par con sus gargantas dolidas por el esfuerzo. Ginny quería largarse ya mismo de allí ya que con ambos dos compartía un secreto: el de Hermione, el cual Harry no tenía ni idea, y el de Harry, el cual Hermione no tenía ni idea.

-Lo siento, chicos. Olvidé algo en mi cuarto.- Reparó Ginny y se retiró.

-Qué susto, pues…- Comentó Harry sentándose en su butaca.

-Claro, Harry, sí. Me siento muy cansada, voy a dormirme, ¿tú te quedas?

-Un rato, ahora subo.

-Perfecto, buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Esa noche fue la mejor desde hacía mucho tiempo. Durmió tantas horas y no quiso levantarse de su cama. Sintió como los otros se cambiaban pero no quiso moverse, aunque usualmente era el que menos tardaba. Disfrutaba "eso" que tenían cuando se encontraban. Y era tan egoísta que pretendía seguir teniéndolo, por más que fuera de gran peligro para ella, y para él mismo. De todos modos, iba a ir al infierno.

Es que ningún lobo recibe una caricia, pero cuando, cautelosamente, una leona se anima a acercarse, y a probar suerte, entonces todo cambia. Porque no quiere que terminen esos momentos gratos, esas charlas, por más que sabe que él es un lobo, y ella una leona, y nunca, nunca, podrían dejar de odiarse.

Esa vez el lobo lo disfrutaría hasta que no le quedara más a lo que aferrarse. Disfrutaría de eso que ella le daba, y él no sabía bien qué era. Lo gozaría más que nunca, aunque ello, podría significar que la leona abandonase la selva para siempre.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Se dirigió a la biblioteca con la excusa de tener algo que hacer para Pociones. Estaba irritante porque Snape no le dirigía la palabra, y porque nada se sabía de Zabini, que por lo poco que le había dicho Severus, se había retirado al hogar con motivo de una "curiosa enfermedad". Ese cretino ya se las vería con él. Ambos.

Pero justamente en ese instante se preocupaba por un antiguo libro de antídotos. Un libro que requeriría una larga busca.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó con un tono amargo Madame Pince.

-No.- Respondió cortadamente Draco. La mujer le devolvió una mirada llena de repugnancia. Draco deambuló un tanto por los pasillos hasta llegar al que a él le interesaba. Fingió a sí mismo que buscaba el libro un momento, cuando la divisó entre las estanterías. Estaba sumida en su libro, que parecía ser muy pesado. No quitaba sus ojos del tomo.

Jugaba con su cabello castaño, y pasaba el extremo de la pluma por sus labios. Notó cada detalle de su ser, y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, en un intento de calmar sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la mirada, y lo vio. Avergonzada, bajó la vista hacia su libro y no se movió ni un centímetro.

Draco se acercó de a poco a ella, fingiendo no haber notado el percance.

-¿Qué lees? – preguntó Malfoy con brusquedad.

-"Los grandes magos…

-de la historia", tomo cuatro, ¿no es cierto?.- Completó él sin cambiar su tono de voz distante.

-Sí.- Asintió ella y volvió a sumergirse en él. Draco se sentó en la silla que la enfrentaba y cerró de seco el libro.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Hermione enfadada.

-Es una mentira. Todo lo que dice ahí son farsas.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? – atacó Hermione ofendida.- ¡Es uno de los mejores libros de historia bibliográfica!

-¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que más de cuarenta de los que aparecen ahí no existieron en la realidad.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? – preguntó Hermione, todavía enojada.

-Si hubiera sido todo tal cual dice ahí, ¿a ti te parece que hoy el mundo estaría como está? Regalarían ponis y algodón de azúcar en las esquinas.

-No es cierto.- Expuso Hermione, disimulando una sonrisa. Malfoy se detuvo en su rostro más de la cuenta.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Se excusó Draco.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me dejas terminar? – pidió Hermione. Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que, avergonzado, asintió. Se levantó, y ladeó su dirección.

-Espera.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quise decir que te vayas.- Expresó en un susurro.- Es decir, ve, si quieres, pero no era mi intención…

-Si quieres que me quede, solo dilo.- Presumió Draco con una sonrisa de lado que hacía ver a su rostro tan perfecto. Hermione sonrió.

-Nunca.

Draco la miró entre sorprendido y fascinado.

-Entonces no me tendrás.- Concluyó él abandonando el sitio.

-Veremos.- Jugó ella lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Sonriendo, Draco no se dio vuelta para mirarla.

Hermione correspondió el gesto con una mueca de felicidad, que no la abandonó en todo el día.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Draco Malfoy se recostó de nuevo después de una abundante cena. ¿Podía decir que estaba feliz? Dio giros y giros por su cama, encontrando una explicación lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta con cautela. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros, y un peso que se acostaba junto a él en su espalda.

-Draco.- Susurró la chica.

-¿Qué quieres, Pansy? – preguntó él distante.

-Verte. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.- Con sus dedos fue recorriendo su columna, buscando algún signo de placer o debilidad.

-Estoy cansado.- Respondió él ante su iniciativa.

-Puedo encargarme yo sola.- Coqueteó ella, ignorando la evasiva.

-No soy de esos.

-Pues, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No hemos estado este año. ¡Meses! No me tocas un pelo, no me hablas, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – masculló Pansy entre dientes.

-No quiero. Eso es lo que me pasa. ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Estás muy cambiado! – Reprochó la chica entre llantos. Se levantó de la cama, e hizo que Draco la mirara a los ojos.- ¡Hasta pareciera que te has vuelto bueno!

-Déjame un poco en paz. Si insinúas que alguna vez he querido tocarte, estás muy equivocada.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron contigo? ¿Qué te pasa que no estás más con nadie?

-¿¡Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa!? ¡Tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que estar contigo! ¡No me interesa tener esto, porque ya lo tengo! ¡Te tengo a ti, tengo mujeres, tengo casi sirvientes! ¡Tengo todo lo que quiero!

-¿Entonces qué? – refutó Pansy.- ¿Entonces lo dejarás todo? ¿Entonces irás con Dumbledore y harás la paz? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy!?

-No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro de que no te quiero a ti.- Con un portazo Draco dejó a una Pansy furiosa e insatisfecha. Salió de la Sala Común embroncado y con apuro. No se detuvo hasta estar bien sumergido en los jardines.

¿Qué era lo que quería? Había comenzado el año preguntándose qué nuevo desafío llevaría a cabo, porque quería más. Ahora su padre estaba loco, su madre desolada, él era el hombre, y lo que buscaba estaba cada vez más lejos de lo que podía tener.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo a no poder enfrentar el futuro; miedo a no saber qué elegir; miedo a que lo vinieran a buscar, para ocupar el puesto de su padre, el que no quería ocupar; miedo a cambiar, a perder su valor; miedo a enfrentar la vida solo, sin nadie que se mantuviera a su lado para luchar en conjunto.

Porque Draco Malfoy nunca había envidiado tanto a Harry Potter, hasta que se dio cuenta de su infinita y absoluta soledad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie lucharía por él hasta la muerte. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie sufriría en su lugar.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó una voz masculina. Supo quién era y no quiso voltearse.- Oye, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué? – respondió Malfoy seco.

-Puedes creerlo o no, pero te entiendo. Entiendo esa sensación de desasosiego que te impide actuar con claridad. Lo sé, porque yo estuve en tu lugar. Mi padre siempre creyó que mi futuro estaba con el Señor Tenebroso, y para probarme, llegó un momento que tuve que elegir. Tuve que elegir entre ser lo que se llamaría cobarde, buena persona, y ser un mortífago.

Draco no lo miró pero estaba bien atento a su historia.

-Yo era más chico que tú, claro, pero eso no cambia las cosas. La decisión estaba en mis manos, y aquí estoy.

Draco se volteó por primera vez, y miró a Theodore a los ojos. Vio que no le era fácil contar lo que le había sucedido, pero aún así lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste? – preguntó Malfoy intrigado.

-¿No es obvio? – expuso irónicamente Nott.- Elegí ser un cobarde.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¡Tu padre nunca podría haberlo soportado!

-Y no lo hizo.- Explicó Theodore.- Fingió que yo no lo había deshonrado de esa forma, porque no sabía qué hacer. Nunca antes había ocurrido, él no pretendía hacerme decidir en realidad.

-Pero él no se muestra antipático contigo.

-Nunca lo volvió a mencionar. Se rió de mí, de mi decisión. Lo tomó en chiste. Me envió al colegio y me entrenó sabiendo que prácticamente a mi edad actual tendría que unirme a su bando, al único que podía pertenecer, sin posibilidad de elección.- Theodore emitía las palabras con algo de recelo escondido entre ellas.- Lo que intento explicarte, Malfoy, es que te entiendo. Mi suerte no va a ser mucho mejor que la tuya.

-Es probable. Pero yo no tengo opciones. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Renunciar? No tengo la posibilidad de elegir una alternativa.

-No te creas. Siempre hay otra alternativa. Siempre puedes hacer justamente lo contrario a lo que planeas hacer. No pretendo decirte que corras a los pies de Dumbledore diciéndole que eres un bobalicón y le temes al Señor Tenebroso. Quiero decir que no sé tú, pero así como no pretendo ser un juguete de Potter, no pienso ser un juguete del Señor Tenebroso.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo no tengo posibilidad de elección.

-Recuérdalo Malfoy, está en ti buscar la mejor alternativa.

_& - & - &_

¡Déjenme sus reviews!

Besos a todos.


	15. Perfecta luna llena

**¡Hola a todos!**

Volví, una vez más, para presentarles un nuevo capítulo. Sé que son cortos, este es tal vez un tanto más largo, pero pongo todo mi empeño en ellos. Esta vez me exprimí el cerebelo para sacar algo de creatividad; espero que haya buenos resultados.

Es terrible estar ocupado, sobre todo porque para escribir necesitás un momento preciso, tuyo, tranquilo. Pero, en fin, se hace lo que se puede. ¿Ustedes qué tal? ¿La vida los tiene un poco más desocupados? Espero que sí.

Gracias, una vez más, por su apoyo incondicional y por sus lecturas anónimas que espero que se conviertan en más reviews. Lo hagan o no, aprecio cada visitante nuevo que recibo.

Sin llenarlos de más problemas, los dejo con un capítulo muy lindo para mi gusto. Con todo mi cariño,

_Adalie May.-_

**15- ) Perfecta luna llena**

Había tomado por costumbre recorrer aquellos lugares en los que ya se habían encontrado alguna vez. Eran autoreflejos; no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, a su pesar, no lo había encontrado por allí. Dos semanas habían transcurrido sin verlo más que en las aulas donde compartían clase. Por lo general no coincidían en las comidas, y menos aún en actividades extraescolares. Queriéndolo o no le molestaba y mucho, puesto que sentía un vacío muy parecido a la traición. Malfoy nunca le había prometido nada, y había estado muy lejos de entablar una relación con ella. Pero ese algo, no era nada, y no podía evitar posicionarse como ingenua.

Ella había cambiado también, sin duda. Quizás porque había encontrado algo en él que le gustaba, o quizás porque añoraba a aquel que la hacía pasar, de un día para otro, momentos gratos.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Notaba que ella había estado observándolo durante toda la clase de Pociones. No quería desviar su vista de Snape, pero sin embargo lo hacía. La veía una y otra vez disimulando pésimamente que prestaba completamente atención a las palabras del profesor. ¿Qué buscaba con aquello? Había pensado tanto en las últimas semanas.

Su vida sin duda necesitaba un rumbo exacto, algo con lo que orientarse. Decidió abandonar cualquier tipo de esperanza positiva, o al menos distinta, porque estaba predestinado a sufrir. Y no quería arriesgar a su familia con él, por más que corrían su misma suerte. Decidió acobardarse, como había hecho siempre. Por último, decidió alejarse de Granger y continuar con su relación repulsiva; aquellos acercamientos no lo llevaban a más que volverlo loco.

Por ello se sorprendió tanto cuando se encontró sentado contra una dura pared, deslizándose por ella, como había hecho unas semanas atrás a su lado. Se sorprendió porque sus pies lo habían llevado a donde su mente no había querido ir. Menudo problema. Quiso levantarse, pero se encontró muy cómodo y solitario allí como para permitirse cualquier movimiento. Se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, infinito, donde las expresiones eran insuficientes para describir el dolor que punzaba en su pecho, y el miedo que lo atormentaba.

Sintió un roce de pasos, y se animó a adivinar quién era. No quiso expresarse porque de haberlo hecho, hubiera estallado en mil pedazos.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó con una tímida voz, sentándose a su frente con cautela. Malfoy se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Hermione desvió la mirada unos cuantos segundos, hasta que no pudo con su propio genio.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Malfoy la taladró con sus ojos grises durante unos momentos, aunque no contestó.

-¿Tengo que ver con todo este asunto?

Una áspera risotada feneció con cualquier duda de ella acerca de si se trataba de un tema con relación a su persona.

-Malfoy…

-Ya basta.- La cortó él con voz dura.- No lo intentes. No hay nada que tenga que explicarte porque no eres nadie, y por razón de existencia nos odiamos mutuamente. Déjame en paz, sigue con tu vida.- Esas palabras le dolieron tanto al decirlas que se despreció a sí mismo por importarle tanto lo que ella pensara o dejara de pensar.

-De acuerdo. No pensaba intentarlo; desde un principio supe que tú eres tú Malfoy. Un ser despreciable, asqueroso, y no te pienso mentir. Sí, sí creía que en algún momento habías cambiado en el fondo, pero tú no cambias. Eres de lo peor.

Dijo las peores palabras que se le podrían haber ocurrido todas juntas. Se levantó segura de sí misma y se marchó de allí con la cabeza muy alta. No tenían motivos las lágrimas que caían por su rostro porque en definitiva sabía que eso iba a pasar. Aún así se sentía tan decepcionada, porque había encontrado en él una persona ajena, tal vez, una esperanza.

En vano. Su esfuerzo, su dedicación. En vano su apuesta de conseguir que él fuera una mejor persona. En vano cada noche en vela.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Decir que se sentía una basura era tan poco. Sentía que lo poco que le quedaba de universo ya estaba muerto. Era un vacío que tampoco podía explicar; ¿cómo podía justificar que el hacerle doler a su peor enemiga le hiciera tanto daño? No quería aceptar ese dolor que no parecía suyo. Volvió a su habitación con un humor que poco hacía referencia a contento.

Zabini no ha vuelto todavía, ¿sabes algo? – preguntó Theodore en cuanto Draco se arrojó sobre su cama.

Espero que no aparezca por aquí, porque lo aniquilaré.

-Ah…- esbozó poco convencido.- Veo que te decidiste por tu vida de siempre.

Malfoy no contestó porque sabía que era la cruda verdad.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres para tu vida.- Corroboró Theodore.

-Ya te dije que no tengo opciones, si no hago esto mi familia muere. Mi madre…ella…moriría.

-No es cierto, Malfoy. Por supuesto que es peligroso, y menos cuando no te decides por ningún bando, pero el miedo es lo que te apodera, el miedo a no sabes qué.

Malfoy se enterró en su almohada para que no viera su rostro desfigurado por la angustia.

-Las últimas dos cosas; siempre puedes volver atrás, y si no quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué no aprovechas este tiempo? No sabes si pasará un día, una semana, meses o años, así que sácate la duda.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Draco con voz débil.

-Lo sé, Malfoy, no podría decir qué es lo que te pasa con ella, pero lo sé. Si piensas hacerlo, hazlo ya o te arrepentirás.

-No sé de estás hablando.- Mintió Malfoy.

-Pues yo creo que sí sabes. No seas tan orgulloso por una sola vez en tu vida, olvídate de quien eres, que ya podrás hacer eso por lo que resta de tu vida. Permítete un desliz antes de que no tengas posibilidad de elegir por ti mismo.

Draco no respondió esa vez, porque no lo vio tan absurdo como la primera. ¿Qué tal si dejaba a un lado el orgullo que lo había dominado toda la vida? ¿Por qué no se podía regalar "eso" que ella le daba? Si, de todas formas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para esa clase de aventuras.

Lavó su rostro, y se volvió a vestir. Muy elegante y acompañado de un varonil perfume, mojó su pelo y lo despeinó rascándose el cabello con una sola mano. Una vez perfectamente presentable abandonó su habitación. Pero su primera parada tuvo una inesperada interrupción.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Pansy.

-Mmm, ¿camino? – ironizó él.

-Muy gracioso, Draco. ¿Qué haces así de arreglado? Hace tanto que no te arreglas así para mí.

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? Tendré que corregir eso.- Mencionó él con una sonrisa tan malvada y seductora que podría habérsela quitado del rostro.

-Lo averiguaré, Draco. Del modo que sea, lo averiguaré. ¿Lo sabes?

-Hagamos algo, mientras tú juegas a la detective, yo me largo de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Malfoy le guiñó del ojo y se marchó de allí. Ya basta de llorar como un niño indefenso; Theodore tenía razón, si el destino era tan desesperante, entonces aprovecharía su presente. Caminó por el pasillo recuperando al viejo Malfoy en sí, al viejo Malfoy que tan solo cambiaría su actitud con unas pocas personas, y _ella_ era uno de esos. A la mierda, ¿qué importaba por qué era tan entretenido si era la única que parecía descifrarlo tan bien? Si había buscado un desafío, ahora había encontrado uno bien importante; tendría que hacer que ella volviera a confiar en él.

Era un precioso día soleado, que pedía a gritos el comienzo del verano. Sin embargo, el otoño traía con su encanto una hermosa brisa tranquilizadora. Supuso que estaría afuera, por intuición, y por creer que el daño la había llevado hasta allí. Aunque una parte de él se moría de felicidad sabiendo que a ella sí le había importado. Pero, ¿le había importado? Le había dicho de todo, menos algo bueno. Y merecido.

Salió al exterior entre muchachas que lo desnudaban con la miraba. El cabello caía rebelde sobre su frente, ya que corría de un lado a otro para poder divisarla. Salió afuera sin escaparle a su sentido, y caminó. La vio junto a la orilla y pensó que el paisaje no podría ser más perfecto. El atardecer les otorgaba un naranja perfecto, que luego se convertía en rosado, y terminaba en un púrpura que se esfumaba entre el cielo celeste. La vio abrazada a sus rodillas, con un rodete que dejaba escapar muchos mechones. Iba con una camisa ligera, probablemente estuviera muriéndose de frío. Se acercó lentamente pues no explicaba como su estómago parecía un carnaval. Un tanto más seguro de sí mismo, se quitó la campera de algodón y la apoyó sobre sus hombros. Lentamente se sentó a su lado.

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante su presencia; quizás porque nunca esperaría verlo allí; quizás por el gesto; o quizás porque estaba increíblemente guapo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó con repulsión, intentando quitarse la campera de los hombros. Él se la sostuvo y le recriminó:

-Morirás de frío.

-¿Acaso la embrujaste? ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – atacó ella distante.

-Él dudó unos instantes.

-Lamento lo de hoy.- Pidió.

-Perfecto, ya puedes irte. Sé que lamentas no haberme insultado.- Comprendió Hermione.

-No, no digas eso.- Reprochó él entre muecas de tristeza. Ese semblante era tan perfecto.- Sé que nunca vas a volver a confiar en mí, si es que alguna vez lo hiciste, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Dentro de poco cambiaré, me iré de aquí y no tendré otro destino que matar, y quise arriesgarme porque sé que nunca voy a poder hacerlo si no es ahora. No sé qué es lo que me diste, Granger. Pero sé que me lo diste, y sé que eran los únicos momentos en los que dejaba de pensar en mi monstruosa vida, y dejaba de sentir pena de mi mismo. Aunque suene irónico, tú traías al viejo Malfoy, al confidente, pero de un modo…distinto.

Hermione escuchó apacible todo su discurso. Quisiera o no parecía muy sincero todo lo que decía. No quería parecer una ingenua, por supuesto que no, pero cómo podía negarse a aquel discurso. Incluso él no se animaba a mirarla, si no que posaba sus ojos perdidamente en el horizonte.

-¿Quién te dijo el discurso? ¿O lo pensaste tu solito? – recriminó Hermione al sentir que no podía humillarse de nuevo.

-Sé que soy yo, y sé que traigo conmigo una vida de pecados. Pero también sé que te lo pido a ti porque no eres como yo, eres distinta, y sé también que en el fondo sentiste algo parecido a lo que sentí yo.

Ella se detuvo ante su mirada suplicante. ¿Por qué le hacía ello?

-¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? – preguntó Hermione dolorida.- Entiendo, soy la mejor amiga de Harry, pero ¿por qué eres tan cruel? Ya te reíste de mí, ya puedes humillarme, me extraña que todavía no lo sepa todo el colegio.

Draco no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus lágrimas. Se sentía derrotado y destrozado.

-Por favor, te prometo que no quiero eso, al menos no para ti. Me encantaría saber por qué, Granger, pero tú no eres igual al resto, no me das lo mismo.

Hermione fue recobrando poco a poco su aliento, y fue borrando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No puedo creerte, Malfoy. Llámame rencorosa, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tú no dejas de ser Malfoy, hoy me lo dejaste bien claro.- Explicó ella perdiendo la confianza.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió él, pero fiel a su confidencia, agregó- Haré lo que sea necesario para que confíes en mí, pídeme lo que quieras.

Atenta a sus palabras, Hermione pensó qué podría ser lo que le demuestre su confianza.

-No lo sé, Malfoy…

-Piensa, ¿qué podría demostrarte que estoy cambiado contigo? – reiteró Draco.

-Eh…- dudó.- No voy a pedirte nada, Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo elegiré yo. Te demostraré todo el tiempo que me interesa lo que pienses, delante de quien sea, no me importa lo que piense el resto.

-Malfoy, no necesito…

-Lo haré porque quiero, quiero que confíes en mí. Necesito a alguien que no pertenezca a mi mundo para poder escaparme de él.- Explicó Draco con absoluta sinceridad.

-Tú no me necesitas a mí, Malfoy, sino a lo que te doy. Yo no soy distinta al resto ni tampoco soy especial para ti. Lo que te gusta es lo que hay cuando nos encontramos, quizás esa tensión, o el desafío absoluto que representamos. No te importo yo, sino lo que viene conmigo.

Draco escuchó impasible y consideró la posibilidad.

-Es posible que me guste lo que tú me das. Es probable que me desafíe como nada más. Pero sí eres distinta, no me da lo mismo que seas tú o que fuera cualquier otra. No solo porque eres el juguete preferido de Potter, sino porque tienes algo en ti que…no sabría cómo explicarlo…suena irónico pero eres la única que no espera nada de mí. No tienes ninguna expectativa, no necesito superar a nadie. Me ves tan normal que me irrita y a la vez me gusta.

Hermione sonrió complacida, realmente no lo hacía para provocarlo.

-De modo que te gusta que no te alabe como hace todo el resto.- Concluyó ella.

-Podría decirse, sí.

-Y, ¿por qué tal cambio y tan rápido? – inquirió Hermione.

-Nott. Siempre me pareció un quedado, pero de vez en cuando le pega en algún consejo.- Ironizó él. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y por primera vez cruzaron una mirada profunda. La mantuvieron durante unos segundos porque ambos se sentían cómodos así.

-No quiero caer, Malfoy. No quiero que me humilles.- Se sinceró Hermione.

-No lo haré, lo prometo. No sé cómo haré, pero te juro que confiarás en mí como pocas veces lo has hecho.

-Si tú lo dices…

Pasaron unos minutos en compañía de la noche entrante mirando los juegos de la luna en su reflejo del agua. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí seguramente se creería alucinando.

Pero fiel a las curvas de la vida, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy disfrutaban de su grata compañía en un silencio placentero, solos y tranquilos frente a un río que era testigo de una perfecta luna llena.

_& - & - &_

¿Qué les pareció? Sin compromiso díganme sus más sinceras críticas.

Espero sus reviews, me encanta saber que se molestan en escribirme.

¡Saludos!


	16. Pensando en ti

**¡Hola a todos!**

Soy la peor de todas, ya lo sé. Pero tuve los finales, pero respecto a todo lo visto en el año. Creo que nunca en mi vida dormí tan poco. Sin excusarme más les invito a leer este capítulo, que me gusta mucho. Es largo, así que eso lo voy superando de a poco.

Con mil perdones, e impaciente por leer sus reviews, los dejo. Sé que es molesto, pero me encanta saber que aunque sea se toman dos segundos para darme ánimos.

Gracias por seguir acá, capítulo tras capítulo,

_Adalie May.-_

**16- ) Pensando en ti**

Se despertó de un humor imperturbable. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto que nadie dejó de notarlo.

-Hermione, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry se unió entre babas a la conversación, al igual que Ron.

-Es cierto, pareces…feliz.- Aceptó Harry sonriendo tontamente a la pelirroja que se incomodaba con su mirada permanente.

-Sí, en verdad decidí no amargarme y disfrutar, es nuestro último año, ¿lo recuerdan? – explicó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Dijeron a la par Harry y Ron, los cuales no podían conseguir la atracción de sus respectivas chicas. Ambos se quedaron libres de la compañía femenina y compartieron:

-No sé qué demonios hacer con ella, no soy capaz de enfrentarla. ¿Tú?

-A mí me pasa exactamente igual.- Confesó Harry.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? – preguntó Ron, preso de la furia.

-¡No! No con Hermione…digo…quiero decir, con nadie. Me pasa que entiendo lo que dices.

Ron lo miró extrañado.

-Puede que seas el elegido, y todo el cuento, pero hay momentos en los que no entiendo un pomo de lo que hablas.

Harry rió con él aliviado.

-Espera a saber lo que Hermione opina de ti.- Provocó Harry, abandonando la sala común.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Desgraciado!- respondió Ron corriendo tras él.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Draco parecía pegado a su almohada. No quería soltarse de ella, había tenido un sueño tan placentero. Y de repente Theodore y sus benditos gritos mañaneros.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Malfoy contrariado.- ¡Eres insoportable!

Theodore no se cansaba de burlarse de él mientras se cambiaba.

-Oh...Romeo duerme apacible en su cama de dosel mientras su amada Julieta duerme entre los leones. Oh…

-¡Imbécil!

-Draki y Grengu un solo corazón, se dan un piquito y se dicen amor…

-¡Calla!

-¡Quiero que seas mi leona y me enjaules contigo y me lleves a tu selva y hagas de mí tu presa!

-¡SE ACABÓ! – furioso Draco se levantó de un pique y se dedicó a correr a Theodore por toda la habitación. Luego de que Nott escapara y que él no estuviera lo suficientemente vestido como para ir a buscarlo, decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Ese prometía ser un día sentador. Una vez limpio, se roció en perfume, despeinó su cabello y se vistió.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que ese día todo el mundo estaba de mejor humor, o quizás su perspectiva de vida había cambiado totalmente. Pudo disfrutar esas miradas de admiración al cruzar la sala común; todo el mundo había notado el cambio. Una mueca de plena satisfacción inundó su rostro, disfrutaría a pleno aquella situación.

Pero lo más gratificante sería que no solo ella confiaría en él sino que la avergonzaría tanto. Así lo decidió cuando la vio venir sonriente, con su cabello suelto, escoltada por sus dos amigos. Potter y Weasley lo devoraron con la mirada, pero Draco se limitó a fijar su vista en la castaña y desnudarla con la misma. Ella, sonrojada, contaba las baldosas que iba pisando. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, se interpuso entre Granger y Weasley y le susurró en voz baja:

Tenía intención de abrazarte amigablemente, pero supuse que te avergonzaría.- Siguió de largo y notó, con una complacida sonrisa, como ella se tensaba ante su contacto. Pagaría cualquier monto con tal de estar ahí para escuchar las explicaciones de Hermione ante sus amigos.

Primera acción del día: completada.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

"¿¡Por qué demonios había actuado de esa forma!?" pensaba Hermione irritada. Se había avergonzado tanto que dudaba de que fuera verdad. Harry y Ron la habían atosigado a preguntas que no había sabido responder. Tan solo fingió que no tenía ni idea del asunto y que estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

Pero la mañana no fue nada comparado con lo que le traía la tarde. En primer tanto tuvo que aguantar toda una clase de Transformaciones al lado que Harry y Ron que trataban de descifrar el plan macabro de Malfoy, que comenzó desde secuestrarla hasta querer unirla a los mortífagos. Al fin y al cabo puso toda su concentración en la interesante clase, pero fue un intento bastante frustrado. No solo no pudo anotar más que media hoja de apuntes, sino que la clase terminó, como no, con Malfoy. Antes de que los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de levantarse y guardar sus cosas, él ya tenía la mochila al hombro, y se había acercado a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Granger, ¿qué tal? Vi que estuviste distraída, ¿quieres mis apuntes? – la enfrentó con una sonrisa que simulaba ser amable. El curso se detuvo por completo; incluso la profesora Mcgonagall retrasó su huída ante tal acercamiento. Todos posaban sus ojos fijos en ambos, ya que debido a los rumores de su romance, parecían confirmar lo incierto.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito, hasta luego.- Respondió ella cortante, presa de la mayor vergüenza que había sufrido en su vida. Se largó de allí apurada evitando los corredores llenos de gente. Se detuvo agitada en la puerta del baño de mujeres, donde tomó un respiro.

Eso ya había sido demasiado. No sabía qué creer, si Malfoy lo hacía para conseguir algo, o si de verdad pretendía recobrar su confianza. Fuera lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a humillarse si era necesario, y lo había demostrado frente a todos. O casi todos.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Tres chicas salieron de él en fila, con una morocha a la cabecera. Tres serpientes venenosas.

-Cht…- llamó Pansy a sus amigas que se posaron una a cada costado suyo.- Miren a quién tenemos por aquí.

-Déjame Parkinson.- Ordenó Hermione, intentando salir de allí. Pero una de las muchachas, rubia teñida, le impidió el paso.- Córrete o lo haré yo.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Nos tienes miedo? – provocó Pansy.

Hermione no la enfrentó pero si ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y reírse en su rostro.

-Me da miedo creer qué pensará la gente de mí viéndome conversar contigo. Maga, me dirán, tal vez.

Pansy la miró con recelo.

-No podrán pensar nada peor que ahorra. ¿O acaso hay algo peor que ser una zorra? – La muchacha rubia, que tenía una contextura bastante grotesca rió forzosamente.

Hermione la miró ofendida, pero no quiso dejarse pisotear por esa basura.

-Yo creo que es peor ser una estúpida que daría cualquier cosa por tener lo que la zorra tiene.- Provocó con toda la maldad que pudo emanar. Se sorprendió de sí misma porque realmente había respondido con pura maldad.

-Mira, estúpida.- Le recriminó Pansy con la cara desfigurada del odio.- No se te ocurra volver a tocar a _mi _Draco porque las pagarás.

-Entonces dile a _tu _Draco que deje de molestarme.

-¡Imbécil! – gritó la morocha sacando su varita. Pero Hermione fue más rápida y ya tenía en la mano la suya.

-¿Pretendes hacerme daño? Inténtalo.- Le escupió Hermione entre dientes.

Ambas sostenían sus varitas muy firmemente. El problema que Hermione no pasó por alto era que ellas eran tres, y ella estaba sola. ¿Podría ser que siempre que se quedaba sola con un Slytherin quisieran matarla? Pero por el pasillo perpendicular se introdujo a la escena un quinto participante.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – preguntó mirando a ambas partes, adivinando lo que probablemente había sucedido.

-Parece que a tu amiguita le gusta jugar.- Respondió Pansy, un poco asustada ante la presencia de Draco.

-Vete de aquí, Pansy, en este instante.- Ordenó él intentando conservar la calma.- Y llévate a tus orangutanes contigo.- Las cuatro muchachas lo miraron sorprendidas, y tres de ellas enojadas.

-No me iré de aquí, Draco…

-No pienso volver a repetirlo.- Cortó Malfoy como toda señal de respuesta. Humillada, y con cara de asco, Pansy dirigió a Hermione una última mirada de repulsión, guardó su varita y se marchó de allí.

Una vez solos Hermione guardó su varita más confiada.

-Está completamente loca.- Dijo la chica en un susurro, acomodando su mochila para marcharse de allí.

-Lo sé.- Corroboró Draco.- No hay que prestarle atención, no está en sus cabales.

-Creí que salían juntos.- Intervino Hermione con poca sutilidad. Draco sonrió ante la inquisición.

-No, no salimos.- Respondió. Hermione asintió y avanzó unos pasos, quedando de espaldas a él.- ¿Recuperé tu confianza?

Hermione se detuvo, se dio vuelta a mirarlo y contestó:

-Tú solito te darás cuenta cuando hayas recuperado mi confianza.- Dio unos pasos más pero volvió a detenerse.- Y hazme el favor, déjale claro a Parkinson que no me he acostado contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Lo lamento, eso no podré prometerlo.

Tercera acción del día: terminada.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

-Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.- Lo animó Harry.

-Definitivamente no lo haré, se reirá de mí.- Corroboró Ron, rojo como un tomate.

-Si no lo haces, no hay oportunidad de que diga que sí. Si lo haces, tienes oportunidad tanto de que te diga que sí, como de que te diga que no.- Pensó Harry, intentando convencer a su amigo.

-Pero… ¿si me rechaza?

-Seguirán siendo amigos como siempre, y tú lo aceptarás porque la quieres feliz, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Harry de un modo retorcido.

-Por supuesto. Claro…- Balbuceó poco convencido.- Pero no encuentro ocasión.

-Hazlo ahora, creo que se fue al baño. Ya debe estar por volver.- Insistió Harry.

-¿Tú te quedarás aquí, no es cierto? – preguntó Ron ilusionado. Los matices de colores de su rostro indicaban que no se sentía del todo bien.

-Sí, y la empujaré hacia a ti así te besa apasionadamente.- Ironizó Harry.

-¡No es un momento para chistes! – reprochó Ron.- Oh no, oh no, ahí viene…

Por el mismo pasillo, pero unos cuantos metros hacia atrás Hermione caminaba contenta hacia el encuentro con sus amigos. La sonrisa de aquella mañana se había ampliado al triple.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede? – preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro, que la miraba tan atónito como él.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal? – preguntó efusiva.

-Be…bi…- Tartamudeó Ron.

-Bien.- Respondió Harry por él.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde hoy que ni denotas una pizca de mal humor.

-¿Tú crees? Será el clima, creo que poco a poco voy sintiendo la llegada del verano.

-Estamos a fin de noviembre, ¿de qué hablas? – inquirió Harry.

-Mmm, tal vez se adelante este verano.

Harry, que hasta ahí no había escuchado ni una sola palabra concreta de Ron, decidió que era momento para largarse de allí. Por ende, cuando vio que Neville se encaminaba por delante de ellos, lo tomó como excusa y se largó con él.

-¿Vamos a la Sala común? – preguntó Hermione.

-De-de acuerdo.- Tartamudeó Ron. Estaban por dirigirse hacia allí cuando Hermione interrumpió:

-¿Tú te encuentras bien?

-Sí.- Respondió él con cobardía. Se sentía tan estúpido, y con tan poca confianza.- Hermione…- comenzó en voz baja.

-Dime.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en donde Ron no supo cómo actuar. Pero luego, en un avance de confianza decidió dejar libre sus sentimientos, y esperar que ella los correspondiera.

-Yo…yo…- La espera se hacía eterna, pero no era tan simple como lo había imaginado. Las manos le sudaban tanto, que creía gotear.- Yo…

Aunque parecían aislados en ese corredor que usualmente estaba tan poblado, Hermione y Ron tenían compañía. Apoyado sobre una de las paredes del corredor, cubierto por una columna, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Llegó hasta allí y supo que no se podía largar.

-Yo te quiero.- Concretó Ron.- Dijo las palabras muy rápido, y fue muy difícil de entender, pero Draco sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Ron! – mencionó Hermione con ternura y lo abrazó. Malfoy sintió un nudo en el estómago que no pudo explicar; de repente un odio y una repulsión comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, que hasta el día había estado tan perfectamente contento.- Yo también te quiero, aunque a veces nos peleemos, y no nos llevemos bien.

-Pero…- intentó añadir Ron.

-No digas más, que sé que te cuestan estas cosas. Vamos con Harry, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Hermione.

Ambos se fueron caminando tomados del brazo, muy contentos, porque aunque Ron no había podido expresar sus sentimientos, estaba de lujo abrazarse con Hermione e ir del brazo con ella.

El único que no estaba tal contento con la escena era Draco, quien no había experimentado un sentimiento igual hace mucho tiempo. Tenía un cierto parecido con la envidia, pero soportaba tan poco a Weasley que lo único que podría envidiarle era la almohada.

Aún así, se sentía un tanto vacío. Su plan tenía que ser más efusivo, y momentáneo, o el colorado terminaría por soplarle a Hermione; como amigos, por supuesto.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &- & - &

Hermione se acostó en su cama con una mezcla de emociones que abundaban su mente. Se sentía un tanto confundida, no había entendido las intensiones de Ron, y no quiso averiguarlas tampoco, por lo tanto cortó por lo sano. Sabía que de haber dicho algo él fuera de lo rutinario, hubiera sido de lo peor para su amistad, y hubiera tenido que rechazarlo. Por otro lado, el más egoísta pero el más fiel al corazón, estaba radiante de la vida por todas las acciones de Malfoy del día. Se sentía estúpidamente atraída hacia él, aunque no sabía ciertamente en qué sentido.

Lo importante era que nunca había pensado sentir tan placer consiguiendo captar toda su atención. Definitivamente le importaba, y tanto. Y nada la hacía más feliz que saber que él, tal vez muy poco, prácticamente nada, había pensado en ella.

_&- & - &_

¿Qué tal?

Sean piadosos, les pido con todo mi cariño.

¡Espero sus reviews!


	17. A escondidas de la decisión

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo les va tanto tiempo? Por fin me liberé de los estudios y ahora sí estoy completamente comprometida con el fic. Les quiero contar que este es un capítulo bastante especial, me llevó tiempo escribirlo pero me costó poco porque ya tenía en mi mente toda la idea para escribirlo.

Cada vez vamos avanzando más y vamos cayendo en momentos más decisivos e interesantes de la trama. Así que me encantaría leer su review con opiniones y esas cosas, ¡acepto cualquier crítica!

Gracias por aguantarme, tienen la suerte de bancarme únicamente por el ciberespacio una vez cada tanto, sufriendo mis ideas.

Los quiero mucho,

_Adalie May.-_

**17- ) A escondidas de la decisión**

Diciembre había traído consigo más de lo mismo. El frío helador propio del mes se sentía cada vez más latente, amenazando con convertir las lluvias en sólidos copos de nieve. Parecía ser un año bastante cálido, pues todavía no había nevado ni una vez.

Draco Malfoy estaba en un momento de transición en su vida, esas situaciones en las cuales uno no sabe qué es lo que está bien, quién es tu amigo, y quién tu enemigo, y cuánto tiempo más te queda por luchar.

Su vida se había tornado un tobogán de esos que dan giros, y que parecen terminar en precipicios, pero luego se encarrilan y siguen un camino agitado pero derecho en fin. No podía explicar cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde había experimentado el deseo de congelar esa situación por siempre. No podía explicar quién era ella y por qué significaba tanto en su vida, porque de haber sido nadie no lo hubiera hecho revivir, no hubiera traído parte del viejo Malfoy de nuevo, y sobre todo, no hubiera hecho crecer en él unas inmensas ganas de vivir.

Draco estaba tan aterrado, tan estúpida y malditamente aterrado. Sentía que al aproximarse la nieve estaba cada vez más cerca de su perdición. No sabía cómo pero recibiría su llamado y en cuanto lo hiciera, no tendría más remedio que unirse a sus filas, seguir sus órdenes, y matar a diestro y siniestro. No es que le molestara, pero incluso no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué no lo había ido a buscar aún.

Esos jardines rociados por una leve lluvia matutina no parecían encontrar respuesta a sus plegarias. El amanecer traía consigo más enigmas que no estaba preparado para resolver. Aunque por un lado le hacía tan bien el saber que le importaba poco y nada su reputación, que no le importara que fuera ella que le diera al menos un poco de sentido a su vida antes de caer en un profundo y oscuro fondo.

Se sentó en las hierbas y se apoyó en ese tronco donde alguna vez habían mirado hacia el horizonte juntos. Honestamente, se sintió un tanto idiota por ser tan débil, pero todo eso ya no importaba. Si poco a poco se iba acercando al precipicio, haría lo que fuera para retroceder unos pasos, o para hacer más amena su caída.

* * *

Nunca, en sus seis largos años en Hogwarts, se había desvelado. Pero esa noche era tan rara; específicamente en su línea temporal todo parecía confuso. Que estaba enamorado, de eso no había duda, pero, ¿cómo enfrentar la situación?

Atosigado de pensamientos sin respuestas, acompañó al amanecer hacia los jardines, buscaría a Hagrid que por lo general ya estaba despierto a esas horas. Hacía tanto frío que su simple campera no alcanzaba a cubrirle la temperatura que estaba soportando. Una vez en la cabaña, tocó la puerta unas cuatro veces. Ninguna respuesta. Insistió unas cinco más, y no consiguió más que congelarse los dedos. Abatido, volvió al castillo. Pero su mañana le esperaba con algo con lo que él no contaba; unos pasos más adelante, atravesando las puertas de roble, estaba su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Estás preparando el lecho de alguien? – preguntó Ron con poca sutilidad.

Draco se detuvo, se volteó y rió sin ganas.

-Weasley, no tendría inconveniente de preparar el tuyo.

-No podrías matarme ni aunque lo intentaras.- Amenazó Ron, furioso por haber molestado a Hermione las últimas semanas.

-No me provoques, Weasley, no te lo pienso decir dos veces.- Respondió Draco revolviendo aquel sentimiento de repulsión.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasó con aquel Malfoy que atacaba por la espalda? ¿Te diste cuenta que ni así puedes ganar? – provocó con muchísima bronca.

Draco Malfoy comenzó a sentirse tenso, Hermione no se lo perdonaría si lo lastimaba pero lo estaba provocando, y no podía controlar su temperamento.

-Descubrí que atacando de frente puedes ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la otra persona, pero en tu caso sería repetitivo. Vives con tu plena cara de sufrimiento intentando hablarle y sin capacidad alguna, ¿tienes miedo, Weasley? ¿miedo a su rechazo? Haces bien.- Escupió con asco Draco, que sabía que esas palabras le llegarían profundo a Ron.

-¡No sabes de qué estás hablando! – respondió sin mucho sentido Ron, desnudo ante su crítica.

-¿Ah, no? ¿no intentas acercarte a Granger cada minuto y no logras más que te abrace y te diga que linda amistad tienen? Es lógico, ni siquiera ella podría acceder a salir contigo.- Reiteró venenoso Malfoy.

_-¡Relaskio!_ – gritó Ron con mucha facilidad. Inmediatamente, Draco salió expulsado contra una de las paredes laterales del corredor. Ron emanaba odio, parecía transformado en una de las más terribles bestias. Con la frente en alto, y con una mueca de desprecio, a duras penas, Malfoy se levantó poco a poco del suelo y respondió:

_-¡Oppugno! – _hizo volar a una de las armaduras que estaban al costado del pasillo de lleno contra el pecho de Ron que impactó contra el muro lateral. Cojeando, Malfoy se acercó hasta él y lo apuntó a la frente.- Ruégame, Weasley. Ruégame que te deje ir.

-En mi vida, bastardo.- Escupió Ron a duras penas. Draco apretó su varita contra su frente, la bronca superaba cualquier tipo de racionalidad.

-¡Detente! – gritó Hermione conmocionada por la visión de Draco que parecía totalmente capaz de matar a Ron fuera del contexto escolar. Asustada corrió hacia ambos y miró a Draco con desprecio.- Márchate de aquí, ahora mismo.

-No…- comenzó Draco sin posibilidad de acabar con su frase ante la mirada dura de la castaña. Se marchó de allí no sin antes golpear la pared con su puño, cubierto de sangre por el fuerte golpe.

-¡Ron! ¡Responde! – tomó su cabeza entre sus dedos, y comenzó a agitarlo suavemente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ron abrió los ojos con cautela pues estaba muy dolorido.

-Hermione.- Dijo costosamente. Un trozo de armadura se había clavado en su costilla, quebrándola.

-Silencio, no hables. Déjame que te lleve a la enfermería.- Hermione amenazó con levantarse pero Ron la detuvo.

-No. Déjalo. Nos expulsarían.

-¡No! Él empezó la pelea, no tendrían por qué expulsarte a ti.

Ron la miró un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no podía dejarla ir en ese momento.

-Por favor.- Le pidió como toda señal de lucha. Asustada Hermione accedió a llevarlo hasta el aula más cercana. Una vez allí restauró su costilla, cerró sus cortes y limpió su sangre.

-De acuerdo, ya no tienes más golpes, ¿no es cierto? No son difíciles de curar, pero podrían haber sido más serios.

-Hermione…- comenzó Ron levantándose del suelo con cuidado. Se acercó con cautela a ella, tanto por el dolor como para hacer el momento más sutil. Acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja para poder verla mejor. Se adelantó unos centímetros para estar más cerca de ella. Torció su barbilla para poder mirar sus ojos. Posó su mano en una de sus mejillas, observando con placer, como ella se estremecía ante su contacto, y cerraba sus ojos. Colocó su otra mano en su cintura. Se aferró a ella lo más fuerte que pudo, y una vez a milímetros, le susurró:

-Gracias.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Hermione se mantuvo quieta durante unos segundos. Quiso pensar, pero el sentimiento le llegó primero. Correspondió a su beso sin dudarlo más. Se aferró a su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él enredando sus dedos en caricias. Ambos disfrutaban de ese beso sin pensarlo, simplemente sintiéndolo. Poco a poco fueron matando el tiempo saciando sus bocas de la más dulce poción, hasta que el aire reclamó por última vez.

Se separaron un tanto avergonzados, pues no sabían bien como actuar. Se mantuvieron abrazados, apoyando sus cabezas en sus respectivos hombros. Congelaron un momento confuso, pasional y relevante para su historia que venía siendo de amistad.

Hermione se tomó esos segundos de paz para pensar, para evaluar ese beso. Se dio cuenta que sintió aquel cosquilleo en el estómago de nervios, y no lo atribuía al hecho de ser su primer beso. No entendió cómo estaba tan segura hasta entonces de rechazarlo, pues, si de algo estaba segura era de que ese beso no le fue indiferente. Sin embargo, no sentía a la situación natural, no la imaginaba cierta, aunque eso sí lo atribuía a ser su primer paso de amistad hacia algo más. Supo también que no había pensado en nada mientras lo besaba, en nada más que en besarlo; ni en Ron, ni en ellos juntos, ni en ella, ni en Malfoy. Malfoy. Incrédulamente su nombre sonaba en su cerebro como si hubiera cometido una traición. Todo parecía como si ese momento fuera ideal, pero luego, existieran otras realidades donde ese beso no era tan perfecto.

Podía afirmar sin equivocarse dos cosas; la primera, que habían fluido en ella muchísimos sentimientos potenciados por el hecho de que él era su primer amor, a quien había amado desde su primer año. La segunda, estaba completamente segura de que el simple hecho de verlo caminar a Malfoy por un pasillo le haría olvidar cualquier rastro de ese beso.

-Dime, ¿qué hacías tan temprano afuera? – preguntó Ron en un susurro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Salí a buscarte, nunca te has desvelado desde que hemos llegado aquí. Harry me dijo.- Respondió apacible. Ron sonrió.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco podía dormirme, pues, por ti.- Dijo avergonzado.- Y salí en busca de Hagrid, pero como no estaba, volví y me crucé con Malfoy.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar su nombre, y se separó rápido de Ron para que él no lo notara. Ágil, cubrió el momento con palabras.

-¿Puedes contarme cómo sucedió eso? – pidió la chica.

-Nada, nos provocamos mutuamente, pero él se fue de tema, y bueno, me saqué de quicio.- Confesó Ron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo atacaste primero?

-Sí, pero no es…

-¡Ron! Dijiste que él había empezado. O lo supusiste, es lo mismo.- Argumentó Hermione decepcionada.- ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?

Ron no entendió por qué le molestó tanto, aunque Hermione tenía sus razones. El haberse quedado con Ron demostraba que confiaba en él, en su palabra, y ni siquiera se había molestado en fijarse cómo se encontraba Draco. El saber que Ron había empezado cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Se marchó de esa aula segura de su objetivo de búsqueda, para poder pedirle perdón o quizás ayudarlo. Todavía no se había levantado el castillo, por ende caminó tranquila, rogando encontrarlo en algún recoveco. Después de recorrer pasillos durante quince minutos, perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo. Lo más probable era que ya haya vuelto a su sala común. Pero como uno lo encuentra cuando lo deja de buscar, derrotada, lo encontró de casualidad, asomándose en una de las aulas más desoladas del castillo, cercana a la torre de astronomía.

No parecía estar en muy buen estado por ende, sin dudarlo, traspasó la puerta que abrió con poco cuidado. Él estaba allí, entre sentado y acostado sobre un costado de la habitación. Se había quitado el suéter, y su camisa empapada se pegaba su pecho enmarcando sus músculos. Su pelo también mojado caía sobre su frente. Parecía tan débil y tan guapo.

-Malfoy.- Mencionó en un tomo calmado, presa de una situación de incertidumbre, al encontrarlo dolorido contra una pared lateral, pero sin querer avanzar por temor al rechazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entre jadeos.

Hermione avanzó unos pasos en modo de respuesta, y se arrodilló para poder verlo más de cerca. Miró sus moretones con preocupación; nada parecía serio pero probablemente sintiera mucho dolor.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Pidió Hermione, posando con cuidado su mano temblorosa sobre su hombro. En un auto reflejo Draco se sacudió para evitar que se posicionara allí.

-¿Acaso ya te cansaste de atender a Weasley o sentiste pena por mí? – preguntó dolido.

-No sabía que él había empezado la pelea.- Se excusó la castaña en voz muy baja.

-Pero fue lo que supusiste, ¿no? Tu primera reacción.

-Lo lamento, sé que me equivoqué, supuse mal.- Pidió lastimosamente Hermione, herida por sus palabras.

-En verdad no creías que había cambiado al menos contigo, gracias por demostrármelo. Me quitaste un peso de encima.- Admitió enojado.

-Perdón, lo siento. No digas eso, yo sé que has cambiado mucho conmigo, pero fue la costumbre, los años, es difícil olvidar todo aquello.- Respondió con falta de aire ella.

-Nunca podrás olvidarlo, lo sé.

-No es así Malfoy. Esta vez confío en ti. Razones me faltan, porque en la vida confié en una persona tan rápidamente, y con un cambio tan radical, pero lo hago. Simplemente creo en ti. ¿Puedes creerme? – solicitó Hermione.

-Sí.- Respondió Draco.- Pero no crees en mí como crees en él.

Hermione lo miró asombrada. Parecía como si supiera todo lo que había pasado, por la mirada inquisitiva que tenía en sus ojos. La hizo dudar más que nunca acerca de todo lo que siempre había dado por sentado. La hizo temblar de angustia ante palabras que no sabía cómo contestar.

-No.- Dijo muy convencida de sí misma recobrando un buen tono de voz.- No. Confió en ti, Malfoy, sin comparación. Confío en ti y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Con cuidado, ella fue sanando lo que podía del cuerpo de él. Heridas leves pero visibles fueron cicatrizando a medida que Hermione pasaba su varita por su cuerpo. Tuvo que actuar atravesando su camisa por la vergüenza de pedirle que se la quitara. Notó que estaba muy caliente, una temperatura bastante inusual en Malfoy. Tocó su frente con su mano, pero apenas sintió una leve temperatura.

-Acércate.- Le pidió y Malfoy cumplió. Hermione apoyó sus labios sobre su frente, presa de un temblor incontrolable. Pudo sentir una alta temperatura.- Tienes fiebre, deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No tengo ganas de volver a ese antro.- Reprochó.- Déjame, unas horas de sueño y se me pasará.

-Tenemos clase.- Le recordó Hermione, y él se rió con pocas ganas.

-No me hará mal faltar.

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Dijo ella poco convencida.- Por favor, cuídate.

Hermione se fue levantando de a poco, pero le fue difícil controlarse pues su piernas de movían cual fideos. Una vez que tomó el pomo de la puerta de espaldas a él, recibió lo que tanto esperaba, una reacción de parte de él:

-¿Pasó algo con Weasley? – preguntó con absolutamente honestidad, esperando una respuesta igual de sincera. Hermione se endureció y volvió a mirar a la puerta.

-No.- Respondió con una hipocresía atípica en ella.

Se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, y en cuanto se encerró en un cubículo del baño, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No soportaba toda aquella situación; por un lado Ron, su amigo de toda la vida, su primer amor, su beso, y sus caricias. Por otro lado Draco que con su simple contacto hacía de su mundo algo completamente irracional. ¿Por qué tanta confusión? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que quería? ¿Por qué mentirle a Draco si justamente pretendía demostrarle la confianza que tenía en él?

* * *

-Ginny.- Saludó Harry en un bostezo.

-Harry.- Respondió Ginny en otro.

-¿Has visto a Hermione y a Ron? – Preguntó él un tanto preocupado.

-Se fueron temprano, pero déjalos, probablemente estén hablando. Ya sabes…- Comentó la pelirroja.

-Sí, claro. Oye… ¿sigues saliendo con Ernie?

-Ah, no. Nos duró apenas unas salidas. Es muy simpático y todo, pero aprendí a quererlo más como un amigo que como algo más. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya has reemplazado a Cho?

-No.- Respondió entre risas sentándose en su butaca favorita.- Por suerte ya es un tema superado.

-Ah…- contestó Ginny, disimulando el momento incómodo, y sentándose a su lado.- ¿Tú crees que Ron se lo dirá?

-No sé, pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que ya lo ha hecho. Y si ella lo corresponde, estará más que feliz.

-Exacto, aceptará cualquier cosa que le diga. Incluso aunque salga con Crabbe.- Ambos rieron haciendo evidentes sus intenciones.

-Yo que tú no lo intentaría.- La aconsejó Harry. Interrumpiendo ese maravilloso momento llegó Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hoy sí que es un buen día.- Dijo con los cachetes más colorados que nunca.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pareces dolorido.- Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Amor…amor…amor.- Suspiró contento.- En este preciso instante está un tanto enojada, pero hoy es nuestro día.

Ron comenzó a relatar los sucesos tan importantes ocurridos en tan pocos minutos. Hermione no volvió a aparecer ante sus amigos en todo el día, pues no sabía cómo enfrentar a Ron. Todo en su vida parecía tan difícil y a la vez tan rebuscado. Se escondió en los pasillos; se coló en las multitudes; usó el baño como mayor recurso; se escapaba de una decisión que debía tomar, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

_& - & - &_

¿Tan mala estuve?

Espero que no, no sean prudentes con sus críticas.

Creo que nunca fue más real Hermione con sus sentimientos.

Cariños.


	18. Preguntas y respuestas

**¡Hola a todos!**

Yo sé que esta vez no tengo perdón, y me excusa del tiempo se anula en este capítulo. Es verdad tuve tiempo de sobra durante estos meses, pero simplemente no me salían las palabras. Juro que más de una vez intenté conectar mi cerebro que estaba en cualquier lado menos en las palabras.

Pero volvió. ¡Y espero que todavía quede alguien por acá! De verdad les pido perdón, pero a partir de ahora voy a ser mucho más constante porque volví a la rutina.

¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? ¿Fueron felices? Espero que sí, yo la pasé increíblemente bien.

Sin entretenerlos más de lo necesario, los dejo con este capítulo recién escrito. Es bastante reflexivo, hace mucha referencia a los pensamientos de los personajes y como van creciendo en la novela.

Si todavía queda alguien leyendo las líneas, le agradezco el apoyo. Yo voy a seguir aca hasta la última palabra. ¡Déjenme su comentario y díganme que les pareció!

Con cariño,

_Adalie May.-_

**18- ) Preguntas y respuestas**

Faltaba una semana para Navidad. Eso quería decir que había pasado las dos últimas semanas entre los baños, insegura de su forma de actuar. Ya se consideraba en piloto automático: repetía una y otra vez las mismas cosas esperando que la solución llegara como por arte de magia. Se sentía tal como en una de esas relaciones en las cuales la pareja no la satisface y necesita de un amante para saciar sus necesidades. Pero ni Ron era su pareja, ni Draco era su amante.

Decidió que ese año iba a pasar la Navidad en el castillo. No quería tener que inventar excusas a sus padres de por qué estaba tan poco alegre. Apenas podía disfrutar de su último año, de su última navidad en el castillo.

Lo único furtivo en su vida habían sido los encuentros casuales con Draco que pasaron de ser un juego libre a una especie de regla. No tenían hora pero sí solían suceder en el mismo lugar; aquel corredor vacío. No era un encuentro, por lo tanto ni se saludaban ni cruzaban palabra; pero se miraban todo el trayecto hasta que sus nucas se perdían de vista. Aquello era lo único que valía la pena esperar, porque al menos le daba algo distinto en lo que pensar.

Ante la situación, Ron no parecía alarmado. Él estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho con su beso, que estaba cegado ante una Hermione que poco menos se escapaba de él.

* * *

Las vísperas de navidad llegaron antes de lo esperado. Todos los terrenos del castillo estaban blancos por los sólidos copos de nieve que ya casi impedían la entrada y salida del castillo. Draco Malfoy no había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts para sus vacaciones, simplemente había anotado su nombre cuando se lo habían pedido.

Todavía faltaba un día para el festejo, que por única vez en su vida no sería más que un día corriente, en el cual probablemente recibiría absurdos regalos envueltos por los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en su hogar. Patético.

Pasó todo el maldito día merodeando de un lado a otro. Por más que su temperatura corporal estaba acostumbrada a esas ráfagas de frío no pudo aguantar mucho rato afuera sin sentir como se le iban congelando de a poco las piernas. Definitivamente estaba solo, en el día de navidad, sin esperanzas de nada; o tal vez, con una mínima esperanza en alguien a quien nunca podría pedirle ni deberle absolutamente nada.

* * *

Hermione estaba estresada ese día. Se había levantando de tan mal humor que ni se molestó en refugiarse en algún recoveco del castillo; se limitó a existir. Percibía las miradas cómplices de Ron, que cada vez que la veía se pegaba a ella con un imán. No le parecía molesto pues disfrutaba de su compañía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Hermione, ya sabes, no quiero apurar las cosas ni nada. Pero, no sé, si quieres algún día podíamos, no sé, tal vez… ¿salir…juntos? – preguntó avergonzado.

Hermione asintió fingiendo una sonrisa que se atascó en su garganta. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues Ginny la tomó del codo y la sacó de la Sala Común. Una vez alejadas del tumulto, la detuvo delante de un aula antigua.

-Hermione, no sé si esto que te sucede será grave o no. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Dijo como toda introducción.

-Ginny… no es que no confíe en ti, es que todo esto me supera, es algo que ni yo puedo manejar.

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame intentar ayudarte. Tal vez de a dos, podemos hacer más que de a uno, ¿no crees? – Obserbó Ginny.

-Tal vez. Es…ya sabes lo que pasó con Ron, ese beso. Se lo di, y es cierto que lo sentí, no fue un impulso, quise hacerlo. Pero luego, Malfoy me revoluciona. Pienso en él gran parte del tiempo, y no siento nada por él, pero simplemente se me viene a la mente. Y cada vez que lo veo pasar, se me corta la respiración y siento que tal vez todo lo que me está sucediendo no es tan malo. Pero luego noto como sigue de largo, y todo se siente aún peor que antes.- Hermione lo dejó salir sin pausa, porque sabía que así podía ser mucho más sincera.

-Te entiendo pero, ¿cuán segura estás que de no te pase nada con Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny.

-Es…simplemente es Malfoy, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sinceramente no. Eso no quita que te puedan pasar cosas con él, que es realmente lo que sucede. Y dime, ¿alguno de los dos sabe del otro?

-Por supuesto que no. Ron ni se lo imagina, y en cuanto a Malfoy, él si lo imaginó pero se lo negué. No me preguntes por qué lo hice, pero lo hice.

-Es evidente, no te arriesgas a perderlo. No pienso decirte que es una locura que te guste Malfoy, o algo parecido porque no es realmente lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Lo que sí me hace dudar es que no estés tan segura. Solamente me remito a las pruebas, no es de rencorosa pero, ¿puedes confiar en Malfoy?

-No lo sé. Quizás es absurdo pero siento que si él hubiera querido lastimarme, ya lo habría hecho. Tuvo millones de oportunidades de hacerme sufrir, y suena irónico pero más que hacerme sufrir me hizo feliz por unos momentos. O quizás no era felicidad, pero se le parecía bastante.

-Amiga, lo aceptes o no, te gusta Malfoy. Y bastante.

Hermione la miró asustada y bajó la vista.

* * *

Una hora quedaba para que se celebrara la dichosa navidad, que de dichosa traía poco esa vez. Estaba decidido a escabullirse esa noche pues no querría estar encerrado en sus sábanas. Caminó sigilosamente por las duras piedras del castillo, aunque atento a cualquier señal de algún profesor. Quiso parar pero no pudo; y siguió hasta lo más alto. Fue hasta allí y no pudo evitar sentir una liberación plena al rozar su rostro el más fresco de los vientos que alguna vez había sentido. Se acercó al borde de la torre y miró hacia abajo, y más que impresión al ver una gran cantidad de vació, sintió una adrenalina cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El viento azotaba su rostro sin cuidado, probablemente lo hiciera la nieve luego. Drogado de esa sensación de libertad, se apoyó en la baranda y prometió volver allí con frecuencia.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para que se celebrara la dichosa navidad, y ella esperaba que trajera consigo algunas respuestas que probablemente no fueran a llegar. Decidió alejarse un rato de la multitud habitual de la sala común, aunque sabía que no estaba permitido. Salió de allí excusándose con un pobre "necesito aire" que poco convenció a Ron y a Harry. Pero no le importaba, no podía estar entre tanta festividad y sentirse tan vacía. Caminó sin rumbo, aunque sí muy atenta pues lo último que quería era ser castigada y manchar su impecable reputación. Se cruzó por un pasillo que no podía evitar. Lo recorrió apoyando su mano sobre la pared derecha, recorriendo la textura de la piedra. Cerró los ojos, y en un trance de imaginación y realidad sintió una mano temblorosa rozar su cintura. Se dio vuelta esperanzada, creyendo reconocer el contacto, aunque una vez más estaba confundida.

-Ron…- Susurró Hermione en una voz muy leve. Parecía un tanto decepcionada.

-Hermione, ¿esperabas al alguien?

-No…yo…simplemente me asustaste.- Se excusó.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte pero te noté un poco mal, ¿te sucede algo?

Hermione sonrió, aunque no fue natural. Habían pasado bastantes semanas desde que estaba "un poco mal".

-No.- Respondió ella cortante.

-Hermione... ¿esto tiene que ver con…con...el beso? – preguntó Ron tembloroso.

-Ron, es más allá de eso. Yo sé que te quiero, lo tengo claro, no dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo espero que nunca. Pero simplemente esto me supera, sé que te siento pero no sabría decirte cómo.

-Ya entiendo.- Susurró Ron fingiendo una sonrisa.- No me quieres pero tienes lástima porque nos besamos. La típica frase "no sé lo que quiero" siempre culmina en no. Te entiendo.

Hermione lo observó un instante; no parecía enojado si no triste, inmensamente triste.

-Ron, si yo no te quisiera de ese modo supongo que no tendría todas estas dudas. Mi problema sería en cómo decírtelo y te aseguro que eso no es lo que me pasa. Simplemente no sé cómo decir que sí, pero tampoco sé como decir que no.

Yo te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca, lo sé. Pero no sé si estoy dispuesto a humillarme hasta el punto de que te tengas que obligar a vos misma a quererme. Si simplemente lo sintieras, te sería muchísimo más fácil.- Explicó Ron razonablemente.

-No, absolutamente no. Y tampoco es lo que te estoy pidiendo, nunca lo haría. No estoy evaluando si mi cariño es suficiente, simplemente estoy tratando de averiguar cómo te quiero.

Los dos se miraron un instante que careció de palabras. Ron se acercó lo suficientemente a ella como para oler su respiración. A Hermione le sorprendió tal avance porque solía ser mucho más vergonzoso, aunque aún así lo dejó enroscarse en su cintura. El levantó levemente la barbilla de ella y se inclinó. Hermione no tuvo tiempo para pensar, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y luego lo abrazó.

No supo por qué, o si estuvo bien o mal, simplemente lo abrazó. En un principio lo sostuvo con fuerza, aunque después se desplomó en sus brazos pidiéndole sin palabras que la sostuviera. Ron la aferró con fuerza demostrándole que estaría allí cuando ella cayera, que siempre iba a estar ahí. Hermione le agradeció el gesto ajustándose a él una vez más y luego lo soltó.

Ron se separó de ella, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, pues quería darle su espacio para ser libre y no presionarla. Sin embargo, ese abrazo le había destruido toda la felicidad que había acumulado a partir de su beso. De repente se sintió ridículo y empezó a darse cuenta que ella no le correspondía a su felicidad.

Hermione se detuvo a verlo durante unos segundos. Definitivamente no había conseguido ese aire que tanto estaba buscando. Por ende, dejó que sus pies la llevaran al lugar más recóndito del castillo. Quizás ya era navidad o quizás todavía faltaban unos pocos minutos. Inconscientemente llegó hasta la torre, aunque ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba allí. Supo que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero los pulmones le reclamaban aire a gritos.

Subió las escaleras automáticamente. Sentía que el frío se iba haciendo más y más potente a medida que iba ascendiendo. Y todo lo restante pasó en unos pocos segundos; cuando atravesó el marco, y levantó la vista se le detuvo el corazón. Intentó retroceder en sus pasos pero su falta de discreción se lo impidió. Él se dio vuelta y la miró. En un principio parecía sorprendido, pero luego se limitó a volver a fijar su vista en el vacío que se presentaba ante él.

Hermione sintió que lo estaba invadiendo un tanto, pero ya no podría marcharse de allí sin demostrar una evidente falta de coraje. Asustada pero más segura, caminó hasta su lado. Se apoyó en el borde, aunque con cuidado pues la perspectiva de estar tan desprotegida la hacía sentir muy insegura.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.- Se excusó Hermione.

-Lo supuse.- Contestó secante Malfoy.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? – dijo ella.

-Ya lo hiciste.- Respondió él. Hermione suspiró, parecía no acostumbrarse a sus malos tratos. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto intentó marcharse de allí, pero Draco la detuvo tomando su muñeca con una fuerte presión. Al darse cuenta, él fue haciendo su toque más leve hasta que por fin la soltó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante ese breve instante que pareció durar tanto.

Hermione sonrió complacida, y Draco carraspeó aunque no pudo disimular una leve curvatura de sus labios.

-¿Es navidad ya? – preguntó Hermione.

-Falta un minuto.- Corroboró Draco con su reloj.

-¿No piensas ir a tu sala común?

-No hay nada allí que valga la pena.- Respondió él resentido.- Me extraña que tú no estés con tus amiguitos.

-Lo estuve, pero simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire.

Draco sonrió forzosamente.

-¿Eso significa que Weasley te busca en cada rincón y tú no lo quieres ni ver? Te entiendo.

-No estás ni cerca. Ron es una de las mejores personas que cono-

-Eso no evita que no lo quieras.- La interrumpió él.- Es más, eso se dice cuando uno no puede decir nada acerca de lo que siente por alguien.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó ella.

-Cuando no puedes especificar qué sientes por una persona, te dedicas a resaltar sus buenas cualidades para no quedar mal. Es comprensible.- Le explicó Draco.

-Me sorprende que hagas un análisis tan profundo, sin embargo no es lo que me pasa. Simplemente estoy…confundida.- Respondió Hermione.

Inmediatamente Draco levantó la mirada. Se fijó en sus ojos que parecían avergonzados al ser vistos tan directamente. Malfoy quiso decirle si la confusión era por él, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Se limitó a mirarla y tratar de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esa mirada. Hermione se perdió en sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho, y quiso encontrar en él todas sus respuestas. Sonó un leve "¡Pip!" que los hizo salir del trance a ambos. Era el reloj de Draco, que indicaba que ya eran las doce.

-Fe…- Empezó Hermione.

-Feliz navidad.- Continuó Draco. Hermione le sonrió ante tal gesto y ambos no pudieron resistirse a sus miradas pues no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Feliz navidad.- Contestó ella.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir que sus cabellos comenzaban a mojarse, y a sentir sólidos copos de nieve cayéndoles encima. Los dos se quedaron absolutamente quietos pues era una sensación totalmente placentera. Poco a poco el frío se fue sintiendo más presente aún y la nieve comenzó a hacer más espesa, hasta el punto de que sus pies estaban levemente enterrados.

-Malfoy…

-Te estás congelando, ¿no?. Ve adentro, tus amiguitos deben estar buscándote.- Le aconsejó él.

-No.- Respondió cortante Hermione ya que no quería largarse de allí.

-Vas a morir aquí.

-¿Tú no? – preguntó ella.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado al frío.

-Vivo en Inglaterra, yo también estoy acostumbrada al frío.- Se excusó ella.

-Se nota.

Hermione hubiera reído su barbilla que tiritaba se lo hubiera permitido.

-No me voy a hacer responsable de ti cuando mueras aquí, quiero aclararte.- Expresó Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, cuento con ello.- Hermione intentó aferrarse del borde, pero al estar tan resbalosos sus pies, no pudo mantener el equilibrio. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensarlo que cayó de lleno sobre los recién depositados copos de nieve. Se sintió tan avergonzada que quiso pararse de inmediato, aunque no le era tan fácil pues sentía toda la espalda dolorida.

-¿No puedes mantenerte tres minutos en equilibrio y en silencio, no? – rió Draco. Se hizo cargo de humillarla cuanto más pudo, riéndose en su rostro, pero aún así se agachó y, tomando su mano, la levantó cuidado.- Creo que estás más dura que de costumbre.- Y continuó riéndose mientras ella intentaba sacudirse la nieve y disimular el rojo carmesí de sus mejillas.

-No fue a propósito.- Logró decir ella a duras penas. Ahora sí que no podía soportar el frío. Draco, aún sosteniéndola, la llevo hacia la parte interior del castillo.

-Granger…Granger…me impresionas con las cosas que haces para que me acerque a ti, pero esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. Debes ser más directa con lo que quieres.

-¡Calla, idiota! – lo insultó ella presa de la vergüenza. Apenas pudo atravesar el marco de la puerta.

-Este es el momento cuando tienes tanto pero tanto frío que me pides que te preste mi saco.- Ironizó Draco festejando sus propios chistes. Hermione no le respondió aunque sí miró al saco con un dejo de envidia.- De acuerdo, te haré el favor antes de que llenes el piso de baba.

Inesperadamente, Draco se quitó el saco y se lo entregó en la mano a Hermione que, desesperada, se lo colocó en su espalda rodeándose. Sintió que su temperatura corporal subía unos cuantos grados, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese atrayente olor a hombre que despedía el saco: olor a Malfoy. Era como una droga que no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

-Bueno Granger, aunque te cueste debo irme.- Dijo Malfoy.- Así que necesitaría mi saco.

-De acuerdo.- Susurró ella. Tardó más de lo debido en quitárselo, y cuando estaba por entregárselo, él le dijo:

-Sí me vas a mirar así quédatelo, total tengo diez iguales.

Y con un movimiento de mano se despidió. Hermione olió el saco una vez más, y quiso retener esa fragancia para siempre. Quizás la navidad no era tan negativa después de todo. Al menos, por primera vez, tenía una prueba de que todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy era real, que no lo había imaginado.

Sonriendo como una niña ante un juguete nuevo, fue caminando con prisa hacia su sala común pero su rostro vacío había desaparecido: una bella y agradable sonrisa se extendía por él.

_& - & - &_

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Espero sus reviews! Me encanta leer sus críticas.


End file.
